The Road Continues
by silentpixiee
Summary: The journey for the Winchesters continues...sequel to Because We're Winchesters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Well hellllloooooo all!! I know, I know, took me forever to put this up didn't it? –sigh- I'm so sorry...I won't even bore ya'll with my excuses. But um, yea, so here it is, yay!! Please don't expect too much from this seeing as I haven't been in my Winchester zone for a few weeks lol.

Ok enough of that lol. I'll leave ya'll to read and eat!! Happy Thanksgiving to you all; stuff your faces!!! W00t….

**2 weeks later**

"Honey, you need to eat a little more than that if you want to get your strength back," Missouri said, glancing down at Haley's full plate.

Haley shrugged. "M'not really that hungry," she said, pushing her eggs around with her fork.

Missouri sighed. "I know you're not, baby, but you need to try at least. You have to get your strength up if you want to continue with the lessons; I can't have you passing out on me every time you try to move something," Missouri said calmly, sliding a glass of orange juice Haley's way. "Besides, Dean left me under strict orders to feed you and lord knows I don't want to have to deal with that overprotective brother of yours if he finds out I let you slip."

Haley frowned. "I'm not a little kid anymore Missouri ; I don't have to eat if I don't want to," she said dryly, taking a quick sip of her juice.

Missouri sighed. "You're always going to be a little kid to them Haley; it's time you come to terms with it," she said nonchalantly.

"What if I don't want to come to terms with it? What if I don't want to be their little sister anymore?" Haley questioned dryly. "I'm so sick of everyone always trying to tell me what to do, always telling me what's best for me. The _only _person who knows what's best for me is _me_!" she spat angrily, slamming the cup of orange juice on the table, spilling some over the glass.

Missouri stared down at Haley, hopelessness filling her heart. The kid was hurting, badly, and there was nothing that she could do to help her; not unless Haley gave her permission to anyway.

"Quit reading me."

"I'm not," Missouri answered honestly.

Haley scoffed. "Right, cus I'm gonna believe that. I know you've been reading my mind for the last two weeks Missouri, and I _know _you've been dream walking me too. Tell me, did you enjoy the show?" she asked bitterly, crossing her arms over her chest.

Haley saw Missouri flinch and felt a quick stab of guilt for talking to the older woman like this, especially because she knew that Missouri was only trying to help, but seriously, enough was enough. She hated feeling so damn vulnerable—_exposed—_with someone other than Sam and Dean. She didn't know how to handle letting someone else in the way Missouri wanted her to do.

Missouri sighed. "I'm worried about you Haley. I know things are bad right now and I know you're hurting baby. I know you're keeping something from Sam and Dean and I _know _that this secret is killing you—."

Haley shook her head frantically. "No, you don't know shit! You don't know_ anything _about what I'm going through!" she yelled, pushing her seat back and standing up. "Just because you've read my mind and walked through my dreams doesn't mean you know how I _feel_. You can't—you _can't_ possibly know because it's never happened to you," she cried brokenly, casting her face downward.

Missouri walked up to Haley's quivering form and gently cupped her face. It unnerved her to see Haley so broken like this.

"Haley, your brothers are worried about you. Sweetheart, they deserve to know what's going on. They can help you," she said softly, letting the girl lean into her.

Haley shook her head, broken sobs escaping her parted lips. God she wanted to disappear.

"Baby," Missouri muttered softly, hugging Haley tightly to her.

Haley suddenly pushed away from Missouri, her eyes bloodshot from crying and lack of sleep. "Don't call me that!" she growled loudly, causing Missouri to step back, confused.

"Haley, what—"

Haley glared at Missouri, daring the older woman to finish her question. When Missouri stepped back, Haley pushed her way between Missouri and the table and ran out of the back door. This place was suffocating her.

Missouri watched Haley's small form disappear through the trees lining her backyard. She'd give Haley a few minutes to cool down before she went after her; going right now might turn out to be worse.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Dean I was thinking--"

"Oh god," Dean muttered jokingly as he walked through the Walgreens sliding doors.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Haha, real funny smart ass. I'm serious," he said annoyance clear in his voice.

Dean rolled his own eyes. "Relax man, m'just yanking your chain. What's got your wheels turnin' now?" he asked seriously, pulling a small shopping basket from the corner.

Sam cleared his throat. "I was thinkin' maybe we should, you know, take a break from all of…this," he said, waving his hand around aimlessly. "I think it'd do us some good to just—I dunno, lay low for awhile," he added matter-of-factly.

"A break?" Dean sputtered amusedly. "What, staying at Missouri's not good enough for you or something Sammy?" Dean asked, quickly spotting the aisle with the first aid supply.

Sam sighed. "This isn't a vacation Dean."

Dean cocked an eyebrow. "Really, so what do you call it then?" he asked, reaching out for a few bottles of rubbing alcohol and dumping them into the basket.

"Recovery," Sam stated simply.

Dean huffed. "Right, ok Sam, so where do you suggest we go? Florida, California, Texas ?" he asked, throwing his arms out expectantly. "We don't exactly have the money to pull anything off man," he added. "Missouri's is as good as it get's right now."

Sam shook his head. "No Dean, it's not. I know where we can go, and it's not far," he informed casually, a smile playing on his face.

Dean glanced over at Sam, his hand hovering over a box of band aids. "Where?" he asked suspiciously.

"Arizona . Grand Canyon to be exact." He smirked.

Dean dropped a few boxes of band aids in the cart and glared at his obviously delusional little brother. "Oh is that so?" he gawked. _Grand Canyon? Really?_ "And where exactly do you suppose we get the money for this Sam? Or what, are we camping out instead?" he scoffed, turning back to his task at hand.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Dude, will you listen to me!" he yelled exasperatedly.

"I am listening Sam! And so far all I've heard from you has been nonsense!"

"Look, I have a friend from school, he owns a cabin by the Canyon; said I could have it for as long as I wanted. It's perfect Dean. The place is isolated enough to keep people away yet close enough to civilization to drive out and restock the place if we need too," Sam explained enthusiastically.

Dean sighed. It sounded nice enough.

"A friend?" he asked, eyebrows arched high on his forehead.

"I do have friends you know." He pouted.

Dean chuckled. "Right. Look man, it sounds good an all, I just—"

"If its cus my friend is lending it to us I could offer to pay him rent Dean," Sam interjected quickly, knowing how much Dean hated "owing" someone.

Dean shook his head. "No man, I just, I'm not sure if Haley's ready for this yet. She's not a hundred percent yet and Arizona's a few hours away man." He sighed, suddenly feeling the need to hurry up and get back to her. "Shit" He glanced down at his watch, muttering a few choice words under his breath; they'd been gone longer than he'd expected.

"Dean. What?"

"We should go." Dean said simply, grabbing a few more needed items from the shelves and throwing them into the basket.

Sam followed Dean up to the register and waited as the young, blonde cashier rang up all their items, all the while throwing a few suggestive glances both his and Dean's way. Dean smiled at the young girl, throwing a wink in for good measure.

Sam rolled his eyes and jabbed an elbow to Dean's side. "Jail bait dude," he muttered quietly.

Dean shrugged. It's not like he was gonna try anything with her; he just wanted to see how well his charm worked.

"$46.39 is your total," the young cashier said, biting her bottom lip.

Dean pulled out his wallet and took three twenties out of the fold. "Here you go darlin'."

The girl blushed as she took the bills from his hand, quickly typing in the amount and getting his change.

"Have a nice day guys," she said, handing Dean the change, her hand lingering in his a bit longer than needed.

Dean smirked, gave her one last wink, and grabbed their bags before walking out of the store, leaving the girl to melt behind them.

"You are such a manwhore dude," Sam scoffed.

"Aw, don't be jealous little brother, she was eyeing you too," Dean joked, opening the back driver side door and dropping the bags inside.

"Whatever. Let's go," Sam said, sliding into the passenger side.

"Best idea you've had all day dude," Dean slid into the driver side and started the car.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Missouri walked into the kitchen a little breathless from all the walking she'd just done. She had gone in search of Haley, after walking out and seeing no trace of the youngest Winchester. The kid had been gone almost a half hour now; definitely not good.

Letting out a deep sigh, Missouri grabbed her phone from its jack and dialed a familiar number. Dean was going to kill her.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"So, this friend of yours… he ok with us using his place?" Dean asked, breaking the silence.

Sam turned to face Dean. "Yeah man, I told you already."

Dean nodded. "Alright, so uh, when do you wanna take off?" he asked as if it was no big deal.

Sam smiled big, "Tomorrow?"

"Ok. That gives us enough time to pack and shit."

Sam nodded silently.

"Hey, you think Haley will be up for this? Leaving I mean?" Dean asked suddenly, making a sharp turn on a side street. "She's—different lately."

"Yeah." Sam sighed sadly. It was pretty hard to not to notice how distant their little sister was becoming. Sam could sense that something deep was going on under all that 'I'm fine" bull she pulled, but he hadn't been successful in decoding her yet.

"I don't know man. I kind of get the feeling she doesn't want to be here anymore though, ya know?" he answered softly.

"Yeah, I've been getting a vibe from her too. Maybe I sho—shit." Dean dug into his jean pocket and pulled out his ringing phone.

He looked at the screen and frowned when Missouri's name came up.

"Yeah Missouri, what's up?" he asked, making another quick turn down a side street.

"_Dean, are ya'll almost home?"_ Missouri asked.

Dean looked over at Sam, eyebrows scrunched together. "We're about two minutes out, why?" he asked. "Everything ok?"

Missouri hesitated. _"Haley's gone,"_ she said softly almost inaudible.

Dean hit the brakes on the car, causing Sam to slam forward. "Dude," Sam hissed, bracing himself on the dashboard.

"What the hell do you mean she's _gone_ Missouri?" he yelled into the phone. "Where the hell did she go?"

Sam whipped his head towards Dean's. "Haley?" he mouthed out.

"_She went outside about half an hour ago to get some air. I went to check on her a few minutes ago but I—I couldn't find her." _She sighed nervously.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean yelled, angrily slamming his fist on the steering wheel. "We'll be right there." He hung up and hit the gas, the impala peeling off towards Missouri's house.

"Dean, what happened?" Sam asked anxiously.

"Haley's gone. Missouri said she went out for some air and didn't come back," e answered angrily. "I swear to God, if _anything _happens to her I'll—"

"Dean, calm down man. She's probably just taking a walk or something. Try her cell," Sam suggested, trying to calm Dean down before he did something irrational.

Dean flipped his phone open and hit her speed dial number.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Haley pushed through the over grown plants hidden behind a slew of trees and made her way towards the farthest corner she could find. She wanted to hide, hide from Missouri, from the demon, from her brothers, just, hide from life in general.

Hot tears dragged slowly down her flushed cheeks and she made no effort to stop them. Here, hidden behind all these damn trees, she could finally let herself _feel_. She could let herself scream and cry without having to feel ashamed, without having to put up a front. Here, no one could see her break

Two weeks. It had been _two_ weeks since she'd found out about her mom's deal with that—that _thing_. It had been two weeks since she'd found out that she was more of a freak than she'd thought she was. Hell, she was probably even evil or something, considering what this yellowed eyed freak was.

Sighing, Haley slowed her pace down a bit, already feeling the fatigue. She hadn't taken her pain meds yet and the throbbing she'd barely been able to feel earlier was gradually getting more intense.

Finding a relatively small tree, she walked towards it and made a quick trip up its crater filled trunk. She sat on a large, thick branch; her back leaned up against the sturdy trunk, and relaxed. She could see Missouri's house from here.

Missouri... yeah, she'd have some apologizing to do when she decided to go back. She knew she was fucking it up when the words were leaving her mouth, but hell if she cared at the moment. She was still kinda pissed off at the psychic for trying to pry into her head without notifying her of it, but still, some of the shit she'd sprouted off was uncalled for.

Haley leaned back against the tree, trying to find some comfort in it somehow, but got nothing. Where were her brothers?

She'd woken up to an empty room and walked down to the kitchen only to find it older brother free. Missouri had said they'd gone out for supplies, but seriously, forty-five minutes? How long could it take to buy friggin band aids?

Maybe they just needed to get away from her or something. Lord knew _she _needed to get away from her. She closed her eyes, thoughts of the yellow eyed demon and his crazy crusade invading her mind.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

The sound of AC/DC suddenly broke her out of her thoughts, making her jump. "Crap." She fumbled with her phone, trying to pull it out of her hoodie.

She looked down at the caller ID _Dean_. Sighing, she flipped it open.

"I'm fine," she said automatically, knowing what they needed to hear.

"_Where the fuck are you?" _Dean's voice boomed through the ear piece.

"I said I was fine Dean," she sighed, not at all surprised at his angry tone.

"_Where. The. Hell. Are. You?" _he asked again.

"In the woods behind Missouri 's house. I'm fine Dean, I'll be there in a few," she said, already looking for a way to get down from her resting spot.

"_Where exactly?" _he asked, his voice a bit calmer.

"I don't know, maybe about two or three hundred feet away from her house or so. I can see it from where I'm sitting Dean. I'm fine I swear," she assured again.

She heard some rustling and swearing over the phone before she heard it somewhere behind her. _Huh, Dean was out here?_

"Dean?"

"_What?" _

"Are you looking for me?" she asked, turning her body to her right so that she was facing the area she'd heard movement from.

"_Yes." _

Haley smiled. "You found me."

"_What?" _

Haley chuckled softly as Dean emerged from a tall brush of matted bushes.

"Look up," she said, hanging up the phone.

Dean looked up, circling the place until his eyes settled on her. He muttered off a few curse words before stomping his way over and standing underneath the tree.

"Are you ok?" he yelled up, already searching for a way up.

"M'fine Dean," she sighed. "You don't have to come up, I'll go down," she said, stuffing her phone in her pocket.

"Sit your ass down," he ordered, grabbing onto a small branch and lifting himself up.

"Dean…"

"I'm serious Haley." He grunted, throwing his leg over another branch and grabbing on to a small stub.

Haley reached down and grabbed a hold of his wrist. "Here, let me help," she said pulling up, wincing at the pull on her wound.

Dean pushed up with his arms and lifted himself onto the branch Haley was "resting" on and stared at her; silently assessing her condition. No blood, check, no bruises, check, no cryi—fuck. She'd been crying.

"Are you ok?" he asked sternly, his eyes boring holes into her.

Haley nodded.

"You were crying," he stated softly, reaching his hand out to wipe the salty tracks they'd left behind.

Haley didn't pull back; instead leaned into his touch. _Safe._

Dean frowned. "Hay?" he said scooting closer to her. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Haley grabbed his wrist and looked up, her green eyes locked on his, pleading for him to—to do _something_.

Dean's eyes softened, "Talk to me kiddo." he said, wiping a stray tear before it even had the chance to fall off her long lashes.

Haley sighed. He couldn't help her this time; not unless he could go back in time and stop his mother from trading both hers and Sam's souls.

Dean watched as his little sister silently fell apart in front of him for the hundredth time since they'd left the hospital. He didn't know what was going on inside her; only that it was something bad.

Haley was withdrawn, sad, completely on edge. He'd woken up to her broken cries in the middle of the night a couple of times already; each time, unable to do much but hold her until she'd fall back asleep. She never would tell him or Sammy what was wrong though. It had to stop.

"Haley, please."

Haley scooted forward until she was inches from Dean and lifted her right leg first, wrapping it around his waist and followed it with her left until she was seated in his lap, than carefully brought her arms up and around his neck; completely ignoring the voice that told her she was being a big baby.

Dean sat still for a moment, for one, scared that any wrong move and they'd both tumble off the tree and two; he was completely caught off guard by Haley's actions. She'd been so distant the past few weeks that this chick-flick moment was completely not expected.

"Just don't leave me," she whispered softly into his ear.

Dean let out a soft breath, his arms wrapping tightly around her small frame, his chin resting gently atop her head. "Never gonna happen kiddo," he whispered back.

Haley closed her eyes, her arms tightening around him, and nodded. Maybe they could fix this someday.

Dean sighed and kissed the top of her head, feeling as Haley relaxed into him. He looked down and cursed. Getting out of this tree was going to be a doozy.

**A/N 2: **so….-looks around nervously- please drop me a line and let me know how ya'll liked (or didn't) like it.

Also, I chose this title, but if anyone has any other suggestions, I'm all ears!! Love ya…


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Hey all (waves enthusiastically) what's up? So, I know I've spaced these two chapters out quite a bit but I had finals at school and had to concentrate on those before I could on the chapter :o/ … anyway, finals are over and I'm on break so yay for more chapters!! I hope ya'll enjoy this chapter. I hope it wasn't too much too soon or anything.

As always, a big HUGE thanks to everyone who has stuck by me since 'Because We're Winchesters', ya'll are frigging awesome! Also, a big THANK YOU to my amazing friend and beta, Kelly! You are the bomb diggity :o)

**Side note: **Just in case I can't manage to post anything before Christmas, Happy Holidays to everyone! I hope you all get what ya'll asked for :o) but if it was one of the boys…get in line lol…I've already sent my request in to good ol' Saint Kripke…

Love ya'll…Read on!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Hay, how bout we get down from here huh? My ass is startin' to go numb kiddo." Dean chuckled softly, bending his head down to see Haley's face.

Haley was still wrapped around him, her head resting on his shoulder, her eyes half-mass. "M'sorry," she muttered lazily, her eyes struggling to stay open. All that crying had made her sleepy as hell.

Dean leaned back against the tree trunk, brushing a few strands of her hair from his face. Carefully, he pulled out his cell phone and speed dialed Sammy's cell. The poor kid was probably worried sick about both of them now.

"_Dean, did you find her?" _Sam's breathless voice asked immediately.

"Yea, I got'er. Head back to Missouri's; we'll be down in a few." He said looking down trying to gage how high up they were.

"_Where are you? I'll com—"_

"We're ok Sam, just head back." Dean assured him.

Sam sighed. _"Yea ok, I'm on my way. Is everything ok? Is she hurt?" _he asked nervously.

"She's fine, just tired."

"_Alright, call me if you need a hand." _He sighed in relief.

"Alright, see ya in a few." Dean said, ending the call and stuffing the phone in his pocket. "Alright kiddo, time to get off this thing." He muttered, wriggling around a little.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Come on…come on…" Sam muttered anxiously as he paced the back porch. It'd been almost half an hour since he'd last spoken to Dean and if he didn't see a sign of them in the next five minutes…

"Oh thank God," Missouri's soft voice rushed past him as she walked down the steps, Sam close behind.

"Dean." Sam called, running up to his siblings. "She ok?" he asked, eyeing Haley's cradled form.

"She's ok, just tired," Dean muttered, panting slightly.

"Here, hand her over." Sam said reaching his arms out.

"Dude, I got her."

"Dean, you look like you're about to keel over, man." Sam argued.

Dean sighed. "Just, careful with the stitches." He said, handing Haley over gently.

"Here, lay her on the couch," Missouri instructed, having already gotten it ready for her.

"I think she'll be more comfortable upstairs, thanks," Dean said curtly, still a little pissed off at the older women for allowing his kid sister to wander off alone.

"Dean," Sam warned.

"Upstairs Sam," Dean stated firmly.

Sam shook his head and headed up the stairs, throwing Missouri an apologetic look.

Missouri nodded back, a small smile on her face. She knew she deserved what Dean was gonna dish out. She had, in part, been responsible for Haley's abrupt take off.

"So, you wanna tell me what the hell happened?" Dean asked—_demanded _once Sam and Haley were out of earshot.

Missouri took a seat. "We were talking and she got a bit agitated. She just needed some time to cool off Dean," she said calmly.

"What were you talking about that got her that pissed?" It took a lot to get under Haley's skin…although lately…

"Dean, you know I would never say anything to intentionally hurt your sister. The girl is not herself right now, she's hurting and extremely emotional—"

"Cut the crap Missouri, what did you talk about?" he asked impatiently, needing to know what was up with his kid sister.

Missouri's face hardened a bit, "I just asked her to eat, I told her she needed to get her strength back and she didn't like that too much," she explained.

Dean looked unconvinced.

"There was something else, although, I'm not too sure why it made her react the way it did," Missouri said softly, contemplating.

"What was it?"

"When I called her baby, she flipped out. She told me not to call her that and just took off. I tried looking for her, I walked around for a good while but I just…"

Dean cocked an eyebrow. "She took off because you called her baby?" he asked, confusion marring his face. Missouri called them baby all the time…

Missouri nodded. "Seemed like she wanted to pound my face in when I said it," she added quietly. "I didn't have time to ask her why it had bothered her so much before she took off."

Dean shook his head. This was all to god damned confusing. He just didn't have it in him to figure it out right now.

"This trip'll do ya'll some good, Dean," Missouri said suddenly, interrupting his thoughts.

Dean glared at her. God, he hated when she did that.

"Sorry, sometimes it just can't be helped," she shrugged, standing from her seat.

"Right," he muttered.

"It's a good idea Dean. You won't get another chance like it any time soon," she said knowingly. "You might as well take advantage of it now," she added, clearing up the table swiftly.

Dean's eyebrows furrowed. "Why won't we—"

"Dean." Missouri smiled sweetly. "Just go."

"What aren't you telling me Missouri?" he growled out.

"Nothing you don't already know baby." She assured.

"Missouri, if…if something was coming for them…you'd tell me right?" he asked anxiously.

"Of course I would sweetheart," Missouri assured him. "But nothings coming for them now and you three need to just _be _for a little while. Take some time for yourselves, heal up, then return to the game fully charged…cus I'll tell ya, you'll need it," she said seriously.

Dean nodded, not fully convinced that Missouri was telling him everything. "Ok, yeah. Thanks," he said, making his way up the stairs.

Missouri sighed, her heart heavy for all three Winchesters. It's true, she didn't know anything they didn't already know, but she had a feeling that whatever was coming was not gonna be easy. She only hoped she'd be around to help when the time came.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Sammy, you got your shit packed?" Dean asked, throwing his last few clothing items in the bag.

"I've been packed, Dean, and Haley's packed too," he said, typing away on the laptop, only glancing up at Dean once.

Dean nodded, zipping his bag up. "She still got a fever?" he asked, looking over at his sleeping sibling.

Sam nodded. "Yeah, but it went down quit a bit," he said, quickly jotting something down on paper. "She's been sweating it out since we brought her in."

Dean nodded. "Good," he said walking over to the bed she lay on. "Hay?"

Haley rolled onto her side. "Hmm…"

"We're getting ready to head out," he said, sitting on the edge of her bed. "You think you can make it to the car on your own kiddo?"

Haley let out a soft sigh. "Where we goin?" she asked groggily.

"It's a surprise," he grinned.

Haley looked up; her gaze locked on Dean's "Surprise? Since when do you do surprises?" she asked confused. Last time Dean had gotten her anything that wasn't a weapon was when she was like ten or something.

"Since now. So what's it gonna be? You walkin out or am I carrying you out?" he asked, pulling the covers off of her.

Haley let out a small groan as she rolled onto her back. God she hurt _everywhere_. "I'll walk." She sighed, giving herself a few more minutes before starting to move.

"Do I have to get dressed?" she asked, looking down at her current attire. Which, come to think of it, when the hell did she change into this? And another thing, how the hell did she manage to get off a friggin tree? "Uh guys?"

Both Sam and Dean looked over at her. "Yeah?" they said simultaneously.

"What uh, how did I um, get here?" she asked, suddenly feeling like she had missed something…_again_.

Sam frowned. "You don't remember?"

Haley shook her head.

"I pulled you down and carried you back." Dean said nonchalantly.

"Oh, um, thanks," she said softly, her cheeks blushing slightly.

Dean smiled. "Don't mention it. Just, you know, leave the tree climbing for the monkeys next time, ok."

"Right, sorry." She blushed. "So uh, yeah, should I change?" she asked again, glancing at Sam.

Dean shrugged. "Ya don't have to, we're only gonna be in the car."

Haley nodded. "Ok." She got out of bed, her muscles stiff from being in one position too long. "God I feel like I'm ninety," she grumbled under her breath.

"You look like it too," Dean said jokingly.

Haley threw him an obscene gesture before walking outta the bedroom door and into the bathroom.

"So, Sammy, how long is this trip gonna take us?" Dean asked, walking over to Sam and looking over his kid brothers shoulder.

Sam had a map of the US laid out in front of him and was carefully marking the route they'd be taking. "It should only take us about seventeen hours or so; less if we don't stop." He sighed, capping the marker and setting it down on the table.

Dean eyed the route Sam had drawn out and nodded. _Geek._ "We're in no hurry," he stated. "We'll stop off somewhere around New Mexico and rest up, then we'll drive the rest of the way tomorrow," he said, moving towards his bed.

Sam nodded. "Yeah, sounds good," he agreed. "Should we start packing up the car?"

Dean swung his legs over the mattress and spread them out before him. "Yeah I guess, although, we don't have much too pack in there anyway."

Sad but true.

Sam rolled his eyes and grabbed Haley's bag, Dean's bag, his and the weapons bag, carefully flinging them over his shoulder. "I'll be right back," he said, walking through the door, smirking as Dean yelled something about younger brothers being idiots.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Can someone tell me where the hell we're going?" Haley asked grumpily from the backseat. They'd been on the road for four freaking hours already and she still didn't know what the hell was going on. "Is this a job or something?" she asked, hoping like hell that they said no. She _really _wasn't up for one of those this early on.

Sam turned his body around so that he could face her. "It's not a job Hay, just relax alright?" he said, patting her knee softly.

Haley huffed; she wasn't in the mood for any stupid guessing games. That's all their lives have ever been, just one stupid guessing game after another…

"Why can't you just tell me?" she whined, scooting her butt forward.

"Cut it out Haley. You'll know where we're going when we get there," Dean said, annoyance clearly etched in his voice. God, she'd been whining for the past three hours already; couldn't the kid just go to sleep.

"This is fucking stupid! Why couldn't we just stay at Missouri's house?" Haley muttered, crossing her arms over her chest and leaning back against the seat. At least there she could lock herself in the room or—

"For what? So you could run off like a three year old every time you didn't get what you wanted?" Dean spat out, his little sister starting to grate on his nerves.

"Dean," Sam warned. They really could do without a fight right now.

Haley scoffed. "Right, cus I get what I want so often. You shoulda just left me behind; I woulda been better off," she muttered angrily.

"That's it." Dean growled and pulled the car over and set it in park. "What the hell is your problem Haley? You've been acting like a straight up bitch ever since we got to Missouri's; it's starting to get a little old now," he yelled, glaring at her.

"Dean, stop it," Sam said loudly, pushing on Dean's shoulder. "Just drive man."

Haley glared right back at her older brother, anger boiling up in her from…_somewhere_. Hell, she didn't even know why she was so pissed herself, but damn it if she was gonna just sit here and listen to dick face bitch at her.

"Fuck you!" she spat, pulling on the door handle and swinging the door open.

"Haley! Hay, what the hell are you doing?" Sam called over his shoulder, opening his own door.

"Leave me alone Sam!" she yelled, slamming the door harder than was needed.

Dean suddenly appeared from around the car, stalking towards her. "Don't fucking slam my door," he growled.

Haley didn't bother looking at him, she just started walking.

"Haley stop!" Sam yelled, running up behind her. "Just stop ok. Look, we're just trying to—"

"To what Sam? You're just trying to what? Help me?" she cut him off angrily.

"Yes! Yes, we're trying to help you and you're blocking us out Hay. We can't help you if you don't tell us what's wrong," he yelled exasperatedly.

Haley stared into his hazel green eyes. "You can't help me Sam," she said softly before walking away, looking completely worn out.

"Get in the car Haley," Dean's voice suddenly broke the silence.

Haley didn't stop, didn't even turn around.

"That's an order!" he yelled, watching as Haley's small frame froze on the spot. He mentally swore at himself for even _going _there but damn it, the kid was leaving him no choice; he couldn't chance her getting hurt again.

Haley flinched. Dean had never done that before; issued her an order like that. She turned around, her eyes filled with angry tears, and walked back towards the car.

"Hay."

Haley ignored Sam's call and walked right past him, avoiding Dean completely as well. Fine, they wanted her in the car, she'd get in the car, but she'd be damned if they were gonna get a word from her. She'd said all she needed to say for now.

Sam glanced over at Dean, a sad look upon his face. He hated when they fought like this.

Dean looked away, anger still visible on his features. "Get in the car Sam," he said, walking around the front of the car and sliding into the driver seat.

Sam groaned. "So much for a fucking vacation," he muttered to himself, walking to the passenger side and sliding in.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"There's a motel coming up in about 3 miles if you wanna stop for the night," Sam said, breaking the awkward silence that had fallen upon the car for the last four hours. Not even the radio had helped it.

"Yeah, fine," he said, not bothering to look at him.

"Dean—"

"Not in the mood Sam," Dean growled.

Sam sighed. "Yeah, whatever." He slouched down in his seat.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Grab the bags, I'm gonna get us a room," Dean said, stepping out of the car and walking into the office of the D-Lux Motel.

"Well hi there, how can I help you?" An older man, maybe in his late 60's, asked.

"You got any doubles?" Dean asked.

"Sure do son, how many you want?" the old man asked.

Dean contemplated on getting two separate rooms, wanting like hell to take a breather, but he quickly dismissed the idea. He couldn't leave both of his hurt siblings alone like that.

"Sir?"

"Uh yeah, just one. Thanks," he said, turning back to peek at the car.

"How long will you be stayin?" the old man asked.

"Just tonight." Dean answered, tiredly.

"Alright, that'll be $67.54" the old man said, smiling. "You payin cash or credit?"

"Uh cash," Dean answered, digging for his wallet out of his back pocket and handing the guy three $20s and a $10. "Keep the change," he said, grabbing the key the old man set out for him.

"Sir," the guy called out.

Dean turned around.

"You alright? Seem a bit down," he said, eyeing the younger man curiously.

Dean smirked. "M'good," he said, pushing the door open and walking out.

The old man stared after him and shook his head. "Damn youngin's always frettin' over nothing," he mumbled, setting the money inside the resister and taking a seat once again.

"We're in room 29A," Dean said, sliding into the car and starting it up.

Sam nodded silently.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Hay, we're here," Dean called over his shoulder.

Haley stirred, a soft moan escaping through her lips. She'd been asleep for the last hour and a half and was probably due for her medication.

"Hay."

"Yeah, heard you." She mumbled, pulling the small cover off herself and opening the back door.

Dean rolled his eyes and shut the door behind him, quickly moving to the trunk to help Sam with the bags. "I got the rest Sammy," Dean said, reaching in for the weapons bag and Haley's bag.

Haley looked around her surrounding and scoffed at the cheesy ass name they'd picked for this dump. Could people seriously not think of anything better?

"Room 29A." Dean called out to her, walking right past.

Haley sighed. She'd almost forgotten about earlier.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"You hungry?" Dean asked, walking out of the bathroom.

Both Haley and Sam shook their heads.

"Fine. I'm going out. Don't wait up," he said, walking towards the door.

"Where you going?" Sam asked, looking up from his laptop.

"There's a bar down the block, m'gonna get us some money," he said, smirking.

"Sure you are," Haley mumbled.

Dean glared. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Haley shrugged. "Nothin, just make sure you don't come back with herpes or something," she said nonchalantly, walking into the bathroom before he could retaliate or she could see the hurt in his eyes. _Oh yeah, she was seriously gonna feel guilty for that later. _

"Dean, she's just mad man—"

"Make sure you put the wards up," Dean said, walking out the door and shutting it behind him.

"Just fucking great." Sam sighed, closing the laptop.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean sat at the bar drinking his fourth bottle of the night. He'd already played two games, winning both. The money he'd made tonight would last them about a month, tops.

"Hey sugar," a stealthy blonde whispered in his ear.

Dean smiled. "Well hey yourself."

"What're ya doin here all by your lonesome? Good lookin' guy like you should be kept on a leash," she said, the smell of tequila clear on her breath.

Dean shrugged. He wasn't in the mood for this tonight.

"You lookin' a little down sugar. I know the perfect cure for that," she smirked, her small, red polished fingers making a trail down his chest.

Dean grabbed her wrist. "Oh, I'm sure you do sweetheart, m'just not interested. Thanks," he said sweetly. He was never one to hurt a lady, regardless of if they deserved it or not.

The blonde girl huffed. "Suit yourself boy, you don't know what you're missin," she said, and stalked away.

Dean chuckled and turned back to his beer. Oh he knew exactly what he was missin'.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Sam was passed out on the bed, his lanky form sprawled out with his gigantic feet hanging off the end. Haley was sitting on the other bed; her back leaned up against the headboard, thinking.

Man she was so fucking screwed up right now. Everything had gone from crap to crappier in the span of like three months…what the hell man. Sighing, she glanced over at Sam and slid off the bed; she needed some air.

As quietly as she could, she slipped her shoes on and grabbed the keys to the Impala from the small table sitting at the center of the room; she couldn't drive yet but that didn't mean she couldn't sit in the damn thing. Throwing one more glance over her shoulder, she quietly made her way out of the room and into the dark, chilly night.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Can I get you another? Last call," the bartender said, picking up both of the empty bottles sitting in front of him.

Dean shakes his head. "Nah, m'good man, thanks," he says, his words slurring a bit. He looked down at his watch and swore. Sammy was gonna be pissed.

"How much do I owe?" He asked, diggin out his wallet.

"Nothin man, you paid up already." The bartender smiled. "You need me to call ya a cab? We're a small town but we do have'em."

"Nah, I walked." He said, standing from his place on the stool and walking towards the door.

The bartender shook his head and muttered a few choice words under his breath. Some kids never learned.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Haley walked around the motel twice already and was starting to feel the effects of the cold weather. That and she had totally missed her last does of pain meds. Sammy was gonna kill her. _If you don't kill yourself first._ She thought bitterly as she picked up the pace.

She should probably get back to the room before Sam woke up and found her missing or Dean got back; she wasn't exactly on their good side at the moment so there was no need to make things worse.

Turning the corner quickly, Haley suddenly stopped, a wave dizziness washing over her like a fucking tidal wave. She gasped, leaning forward and grabbing onto the wall, trying to keep herself up.

"_Haley" _

_No._ Haley moaned. What. The. Hell?

"_You can't run from me Haley. You and your brother are mine." _

"Ah" Haley whimpered, her free hand coming up to grip her head. God, someone was trying to fucking saw their way into her damn brain.

"_Give in. You were meant for this." _

"No." The dizziness increased, threatening to bring her down to her knees any second. "Stop…please."

"_Give in."_

"No, stop…stop" she cried out. _Sammy…_

"_Mine" _

"No" she gasped, pulling herself forward, her grasp holding tight against the wall. "No"

She heard a faint chuckle, the pressure slowly easing out of her head, the dizziness slowly clearing up. She felt weak, God she felt weak. _'Just a few more feet, just a few more feet.' _She thought to herself, slowly making her way towards the motel room.

She looked up, room 29A seemed too damn far; she wasn't gonna make it, not on her own. Sighing, she leaned her weight against the wall and pulled in a few deep breaths. Just a little bit more to go.

She rolled to her side a little, the bulge of Dean's key's digging into her side. _The keys. _God the keys…she could go in the Impala, it was so much closer.

With a new destination in mind, Haley pushed off the wall and clumsily stumbled towards the only home she'd ever known. A few near misses here and there and she'd made it; her cool, sleek metal, bringing her strength she'd thought she'd lost.

She pulled the keys out of her pocket and slid it into the key hole unlocking the passenger door and carefully slipped in, shutting the door behind her.

It took all of the two seconds she'd been in there for her strength to wan out and she passed out, her body slumping to one side.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

The cold air hit his face like a big slap in the face. He didn't remember it being this cold before. Huh. Didn't matter anyway; the cold was good, helping him sober up some before he faced the wrath of Sammy.

_Sammy. _Poor kid always got it the worst when he and Haley fought; he was always stuck between the two, trying to please one without hurting the other…man he was glad he wasn't the middle child.

Dean sighed and pulled his cell phone out. **2:30, **damn, it'd been a long night. _Even longer day._ He thought, remembering the events that had gone on.

God he was so not looking forward to the chick-flick conversation he and Haley would be having tomorrow. They both knew they couldn't stay mad at each other for long…it was a given. He didn't even know why they fought most of the time; maybe just to hear themselves yell he supposed.

"_Haley!"_

Dean's head snapped up, hearing Sam's voice echoing from somewhere around him.

"_Haley!" _

Dean frowned as he saw Sam's tall form run around the corner of the building. "What the…" This couldn't be good.

Dean took off running the last few feet to the motel and followed the steps he saw Sam take a few moments ago. He could hear Sam's frantic voice calling for Haley.

"Sam!"

Sam whipped around, all color drained from his face. "Dean, she's gone," he said breathless.

Dean's eyes widened. "What? What the fuck do you me—damn it, not again!" he growled, "I told you to watch her Sam!" he yelled, his concern coming out as anger.

Sam stalked up to him. "Don't you fucking blame this on me man. You didn't help the situation any by fucking running to the nearest bar," he accused.

Dean's eyes narrowed to small slits. "I am with you two every second of every fucking day Sam; I just needed a fucking hour alone! I didn'—"

Sam put his hand up, the hurt expression immediately cleared from his face. "We can deal with you wanting to be alone later Dean. I'm gonna find Haley," he said dryly, walking away from his older sibling.

Dean sighed. _Fuck it all! _

"Haley!" Sam yelled once again, turning the corner and heading for the far side of the building.

He'd woken up twenty minutes ago, a feeling of distress washing over him. He couldn't sit up, he couldn't breathe, hell, he couldn't even see straight. And the pressure, God the pressure was intense…it was almost as if someone was trying to tap into his brain, one nail at a time.

When the dizziness had cleared up, he'd looked over to the other bed only to find it empty. No Dean and no Haley. It was the worst fucking wake up call ever.

"Sammy."

He turned around and found Dean right in front of him. "She's not here Dean." he said dejectedly.

"We'll find her Sammy," Dean assured him, patting his shoulder. He'll be damned if they didn't.

"Let's go back to the room, I'll grab my car keys and we'll head out to the bus stations and stuff," he said, cringing as he did. Wouldn't that suck if his little sister was pissed enough to runaway?

Sam let his head fall, his shaggy hair covering his eyes. "Yeah, yeah alright."

Both brothers walked back to their motel room, each one scanning the area for any signs they'd missed.

Nothing.

"I'll grab my keys," Dean said, sliding the key card through the little scanner.

Sam nodded, silently looking around. Something had happened. He knew it—_felt _it. The way he'd woken up was just…it wasn't normal.

"Sam, where the hell are the keys?" Dean asked, practically running out of the room.

Sam frowned. "I didn't touc—shit!" Sam turned around and sprinted to the last parking spot where the Impala sat.

He ran up to the drivers side window and peered through the glass, his body sagging as Haley's sleeping form came into view. _He was gonna kill her. _

"Sam." Dean ran up behind him.

"She's in the car." He laughed, although there was no humor behind it. "She's in the fucking car man," he repeated.

Dean looked through the glass and sighed in relief. She wasn't gone.

"What the hell is she doing in there?" he asked, rounding the front of the car and opening the passenger door. "Haley?"

No response.

"Haley, come on, wake up," he said again, this time giving her a quick shake.

Shit she was cold.

"Haley, quit playing, come on," he said, a little panic rising in his chest.

"Dean, what's going on?" Sam asked, walking up behind him.

"She's not waking up, damn it she's fucking freezing dude," he said over his shoulder, leaning farther in. He hooked his two fingers over her wrist to check for a pulse and sagged in relief as he felt one. "She's got a pulse, she's just out."

"Haley, wake up!" he yelled loudly into her ear.

Haley flinched, her body curling in on herself. "No."

"Hay, you're gonna freeze out here if you don't come in kid," Sam said, leaning over Dean.

"Won't give in," she mumbled deliriously.

"Won't giv—what?"

"Dean, just pull her out." Sam said, stepping back to give him room.

Dean pulled the keys from Haley's grasp and pocketed them. "Ok kiddo, here we go." He grunted with the effort. For being so damn set on being on her own earlier this afternoon, the kid sure as hell liked being carried.

"You got her?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, lock up the car," he said over his shoulder.

Sam did as told and quickly fell in step with Dean. This was gonna be one hell of a fucking vacation.

* * *

Reviews are like chocolate…FEED ME!! :o)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Hola (waves) so…I should _really _be working on my term paper that's due tomorrow but I felt really bad about taking almost a month to update…er…I did take a month and then some…anyway, my wonderful beta and friend Kelly was awesome and made time to look this over for me, so here ya'll go! This chapter is rather schmoopy cus I love me some schmoop and is not all that exciting, but I felt it was needed so do enjoy!!

P.S. I am slowly getting around to messaging everyone for their awesome reviews!! Much love to ya'll.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Dean expertly maneuvered the car through the rough gravel pathway leading up to the cabin that would be theirs for the next couple of days. The view they'd seen on the way up was absolutely breath taking to say the least. He was starting to agree with Sammy; this trip was definitely a good idea.

"There it is; that's ours," Sam said excitedly, pointing out a two story cabin up ahead. The place was _huge_. It had one of those huge wrap around decks that circled the entire house, and was fully stocked with a two swinging benches and flower pots.

"Dude, _that's_ where we are stayin'? Awesome!" Dean smiled excitedly. The place looked incredible. "Hay, wake up, we're here," he yelled excitedly over his shoulder, parking the car in a parking spot a few feet away from the deck.

Haley mumbled incoherently and rolled over onto her side curling up under Dean's leather jacket.

Sam turned around in his seat and shook her shoulder gently. "Hay, come on kiddo, wake up."

Haley pried her tired eyes open and rolled onto her back again, her eyes catching Sam's smiling face above her. "Sammy?" she frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong, we're just her," he said, ruffling the top of her head, making it static-y.

Haley slapped his hand away playfully and snuggled the jacket closer to her body. "Where's here?" she mumbled still sleepy.

Dean spun around in the seat and smiled at her. "Come out and see," he said, beaming with excitement as he slid out of the car.

Haley looked at Sam, a perplexed look marring her face. "What's with him?"

"Come on, take a look," Sam said, following Dean's lead and sliding out of the car.

Haley pulled the jacket off of her and sat up her eyes automatically going towards the large canopy of trees surrounding them. _Whoa. _Haley slid to the end of the seat and opened the back door, carefully getting out.

"Whe—where are we?" she asked, looking out at her surroundings in awe, quickly spotting the large cabin behind her. "Geezes that's big! Are we on a hunt?"

Dean smiled sadly at his little sister. "Nope, not a hunt, for once," he said, a grin playing at his lips. "Welcome to the Grand Canyon Hay."

"The Grand Cany—what? What are we—it's not a…" she stammered comically.

Sam chuckled lightly. "No Hay, it's not a hunt; I swear," he assured her. "We're gonna be staying here for a bit though; thought we needed a break, ya know, no jobs and stuff," he said softly.

"Oh wow," she exhaled softly. "A vacation? A _real _vacation!" she ran up to the cabin, admiring the place she'd be calling home for a few days. Now this, _this _she could get used too; it was damn better looking than any dingy motel room they'd stayed at.

Sam and Dean exchanged glances, both with huge smiles plastered on their faces. It was always good to see their sister smiling like this.

"Go open it up, the keys should be under that wooden log right there; there should be a small compartment at the bottom. I'll grab our stuff," Sam ordered softly.

Dean nodded and headed towards the cabin. "Come on peanut, let's check the place out, huh," he said, taking the front steps two at a time; Haley trailing behind excitedly.

Dean reached down and lifted the small wooden log sitting by the door up and flipped it over. He felt around the bottom trying to find the compartment Sam was talking about. "Yatzee!" he exclaimed, pushing down on a soft part of the wood and pulling a small key out.

"Open it, open it Dean, I wanna see it!" Haley bounced up and down beside him.

Dean didn't waste time with words; he simply stuck the key in and pushed the door open. The inside of the cabin was just as beautiful as the outside. It was fully furnished; couches, a huge flat screen TV, dining table, chairs, coffee table; the whole nine yards.

"Holy mother of— Dean this is amazing!" Haley squealed happily as she ran inside; leaving a startled Dean behind. How in the hell did she get her damn voice that high?

"Oh my God, look at this place! Dean, look, look there are three bedrooms! I can have my own bedroom!" she spat out, running around as she checked out the place.

Sam walked in, all their bags in hand. "So, she lik—"

"You have _got _to check out the bathtub! It's_ huge_!!" she exclaimed, eyes wide and sparkling.

"Well that answers it." He chuckled, turning back and shutting the door behind him. "So?"

"Dean, Sam, you have got to check this place out; I mean, holy cow, I didn't even—" Haley suddenly stopped, a frown replacing her bright smile.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked, noticing the change.

"How did um, how are you guys paying for this? I mean, a place like this has got to be super expensive; no way in hell you'd pull enough cas—"

"Well one, that's not something _you_ need to worry about kiddo and two, the place was free," Dean explained calmly.

Haley stared. "Free?"

Sam nodded. "Yep. Place is owned by a friend of mine. He's cool with us being here," he informed, walking over to the stairs and dropping the bags off at the bottom of the stairs.

"Amazing! God this is amazing!"

"Glad you like it Hay," Sam said quietly.

"I love it! I love it!" she bounced around happily, running towards Sam. "And I love you!" she exclaimed, wrapping her arms around him tightly before moving on to Dean. "Thanks guys; this is—it's—" Haley choked up.

"Hey, come on now, no cryin," Dean whispered, patting her back gently.

Haley let out a small chuckle that sounded a lot like a sob. "No, it's, these are happy tears. I swear," she assured him, taking in a deep breath to compose herself.

"Glad to hear it," he said swallowing the lump that suddenly appeared in his throat. If he would've known she'd be _this _damn happy over a damn vacation, he'd of planned, well _tried_ to have planned a trip a long time ago.

"Hay, why don't you go upstairs and check out the rooms; pick out which one you want," Sam said, eyeing his overly excited sister. He hadn't see that big of a smile on her since…hell he couldn't even remember when; probably at that giant mall they'd gone to a few weeks back.

"I already know which one I want. I'm gonna go drop my bags off," she said moving as quickly as she could without hurting her still sore abdomen. She entered the medium sized bedroom sitting in between the other two rooms and discarded her bags, which now consisted of two extras since that shopping trip they'd gone on. She hadn't realized how much shit they'd bought her.

"Unpack it all. There should be hangers and stuff up there," Sam called up the stairs.

Haley stopped dead in her tracks, her hand resting on the zipper of her backpack. They never _unpacked;_ they were always living out of their bags, needing to be ready incase something came up and they had to take off in hurry. Unpacking meant…

"We're gonna be here a while," Dean said, walking into her chosen room casually, a small smirk on his face.

Haley sighed happily and took a seat at the edge of her bed. This was gonna be so freakin' amazing.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"You all unpacked?" Dean asked as Sam trudged down the steps.

"Yep, just finished up. You?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah, m'good," he sighed. "So, I was thinking, I saw this awesome diner about a mile down from the South Entrance, we should go," he said, scanning the pages of a small tourist pamphlet explaining the activities the Grand Canyon offered.

"Sounds good. We can go grocery shopping tomorrow," Sam said, grabbing a glass from the cabinet and filling it up with water.

"Haley doin' ok up there?" Dean asked, setting the pamphlet down.

"Yeah, she seems happy; she's hanging her clothes up in the closet," Sam chuckled lightly. "This was a good idea man; she's smiling again," he said a bit more somberly.

Dean nodded. "Yeah, I've noticed," he chuckled lightheartedly.

"Noticed what?" Haley asked, stepping into the rather spacious and brightly lit kitchen.

"Don't worry about it peanut; why don't you go get dressed, we're goin out to eat," Dean said, giving her a small honest smile.

Haley furrowed her eyebrows but didn't push it. She was in too good of a mood to ruin it with another fight; especially since they hadn't really cleared the air on the last one they'd had.

"Kay, I'm gonna change real quick; gimme five," she said, turning on her heels and heading up the stairs again.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Dude, this place is awesome!" Dean said, digging into his steak and mashed potatoes eagerly.

Sam rolled his eyes. "I can see that; mind closing your mouth while you chew that?" he grimaced, slightly disgusted.

Haley smirked, quietly sitting in the booth beside Sam watching both her brothers stuff their faces. She really wasn't that hungry anymore and just wished they'd finish up so they could back to the cabin, but she went with it because she owed them this. It'd been a hard—_freaking impossible_—two weeks and she hadn't exactly been the best sister in the world.

"Hello, Earth to Haley," Dean said, waving his fork in front of her face.

"Huh?"

"You ok there? You spaced out or something," he said, taking a quick drink of his beer.

"Yeah, m'fine." She nodded.

Sam leaned forward. "You sure; you look a little pale. You wanna head back to the cabin?" he asked, reaching out to feel her forehead.

Haley pulled back. "Sam I'm fine. Don't worry about me; just enjoy your meal," she said in annoyance. She didn't want to be babied damn it; she didn't deserve it.

Sam sighed. "Yeah, ok." He glanced at Dean.

Dean cleared his throat and took another swig of the beer. "So, you guys think of anything to do tomorrow?" he asked, changing the subject for now. He'd figure a way to deal with Haley later.

Haley shrugged. "I was looking through those brochure things they had up at the lodging place. We're not staying _in _the Grand Canyon resorts or whatever but we can still do some tourist stuff; although it's gonna be more expensive without the packages and all," she said, playing with her food distractedly.

"Don't worry about the money Haley." Dean said. "What were you thinking?"

"There's this hiking thing I guess…it's not too exciting or anything and it's free—"

"Hay don't worry abou—"

"No, no it's not why I picked it. I mean they have a hiking trip you can do with a guide but I figure we've been hiking enough to do it on our own; plus, if we do it with a guide, we have to see what _they _choose and I want to see more than the normal stuff, ya know," she explained swiftly.

Sam and Dean nodded.

"Yeah ok. A hike sounds good, _but _with one condition," Dean said, looking at Haley sternly.

Haley frowned. "Ok?"

"The moment you start feeling bad, we stop. You just got out of the hospital and your stitches haven't completely dissolved yet. I don't want you to push it." He glared.

Haley rolled her eyes. "Dea—"

"Take it or leave it kiddo; I'm not changing my mind here," he interrupted coolly.

Haley sighed. "Yeah, fine, whatever."

Dean smirked.

"Now how about some of that pie." He waggled his eyebrows.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Dude, there's cable!" Dean yelled excitedly, flipping through a few hundred channels.

Sam rolled his eyes. "You're an idiot," he said affectionately.

Dean shrugged. "Where's Haley?" he asked, noticing her absence.

"Upstairs. She's taking a bath I think." He chuckled lightly remembering how excited she was heading up to the roomy bathroom.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Haley sighed as she lowered herself into the hot water. It had been ages since she'd been able to take a bath; every place they'd stayed at before this either had scummy looking bathtubs, no bathtubs, or cracked bathtubs. She leaned back against the cool tiled tub and let her body relax.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"You should go check on her," Dean said over his shoulder.

"I should?" Sam asked, looking away from the TV screen.

"She's been in there for almost an hour dude; she's probably a prune by now."

"Yeah ok, but _I _need to check on her? Why can't you do it?" Sam scoffed.

Dean grunted. "Whatever dude, I'll do it." He stood from the couch and was about to walk around it when Haley appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Do what?" she asked, trudging down them in her pajamas.

"Nothin', was just gonna go up and uh, lay the salt lines down; save us the trouble of doing it later," Dean lied, bypassing his sister and heading up the stairs. He wasn't so sure she'd take it well if he told her he was heading up to check on her.

Haley watched Dean take the stairs two at a time and huffed. He was such a bad liar.

"Hey Sammy," Haley said, rounding the couch.

"Hey, you ok?" he asked, scooting up and folding his legs to give her room to sit.

"Yep; the bath really helped. I can't remember the last time I had one of those." She chuckled, plopping down next to him. "You and Dean should take one; it'll help with all the aches and stuff," she said, knowingly.

"It's not so bad anymore." Sam assured.

"Whatever." She pulled on his giant feet. "Stretch them out sasquatch," she said getting them across her lap.

"You hungry?" he asked, relaxing his legs.

"Nope; still stuffed from earlier," she said, starting a gentle massage on his left foot.

Sam pulled back a little, a small giggle escaping his mouth. "Tickles."

Haley rolled her eyes but kept up with the ministrations; adding a little more pressure to bunched up muscles.

"Hey Sammy…"

"Hmm?" he said distractedly, pulling his attention back from the TV.

Haley worried her bottom lip, not sure if she should even bring the matter up right now. She kind of wanted this vacation to be different…no drama.

"Hay?"

"Yeah uh, you know what, never mind, it's nothing." She waved him off moving from his left foot to his right.

"You sure?" He frowned.

Haley nodded.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Still awake?" Dean asked, rounding the couch and looking down at his siblings. Sam looked to be awake but Haley was out for the count.

"Yeah, have a nice shower?" Sam asked, stretching his arms over his head.

"The shower is awesome." Dean grinned.

"I bet; you were in there for like an hour man." Sam scoffed, carefully pulling his legs off of Haley's lap.

Dean shrugged. "Still plenty of hot water though," he informed excitedly. It was always nice to have an unlimited supply of it. "How long she's been asleep?" he motioned to Haley's slumped form.

"'Bout twenty minutes or so; she started dozing off during the second half of the movie," Sam pointed out at the screen.

"Transformers? Dude," he scoffed indignantly.

"Whatever jerk, I'm gonna go shower. You got her?" he asked, heading for the stairs.

"Yeah, I'll bring'er up in a few. I'm just gonna lock up down here first," Dean said, pulling out a can of salt from the weapons bag.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Hay, come on kiddo, let's get ya in bed," Dean said, giving her a gently shake.

"Nn, fivmomines," she mumbled.

Dean chuckled. "Yeah, you'll get more than five more minutes, I promise. Come on," he said pulling her forward.

Haley's body slumped forward, her head falling listlessly on his shoulder.

"Or I can carry you," he muttered, bending down and lifting her up as gently as he could. Haley relaxed in his arms, her head resting comfortably on his chest.

Dean made it up the stairs easily and headed for the room Haley had picked out. Tonight was gonna be the first time…ever that they weren't sharing a bed. He wasn't so sure how he felt about that yet.

"Dean?"

Dean turned at the call of his name and found Sammy walking towards him drying his hair with a towel.

"Hey, just putting her to bed," Dean said walking into the room.

Sam followed moving ahead of Dean and pulling the covers down. "She's still weak," he muttered, more to himself than to Dean.

"Yeah, stubborn though," Dean agreed, setting her down on the bed and covering her up. Haley didn't even stir.

"You heading to bed?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I was thinking we could go get some food for the place tomorrow before we head out on this hike thing." He sighed. He was beat too.

"Alright. So uh, you ok with this separate room deal?" Sam asked hesitantly. He'd never had his own room before. Even when he went to Stanford; he had a roommate, then Jess.

Dean scoffed. "Dude, yeah," he lied.

"Ok, so uh, good night then." Sam smiled, walking out of Haley's room and to his own. Dean glanced down at Haley once more before he made his way towards his.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

_**Run. Get away. Run. It's not safe. You're not safe.**_

"_You'll never be able to escape me Haley; you were born for this; you were born __**for **__me!" _the voice laughed menacingly.

"No, leave me alone!" Haley yelled over her shoulder as she ran.

"_It's only a matter of time Winchester; you and your brother can't out run me. You can't out run your destiny," _its laugh echoed.

Haley pushed herself harder, her breathes coming out in harsh pants. There was no way in _hell _she was letting this asswipe get her.

"_Soon Winchester, soon." _

"No, _no_!"

Haley shot up; panting harshly, sweat dripping down her forehead. _"God _no," she sobbed softly, looking down at her trembling hands. _"Fuck." _

She looked around the room frantically, panic quickly worming its way deeper when she couldn't find Sam or Dean. Had the demon gotten them? Where the hell where they? This wasn't Missouri's.

Shaken, Haley pulled the covers off and headed towards the open door. The hallway was dark and unfamiliar, and had no sign of her brothers.

"Dean…" she called out softly, her voice wavering just above a whisper.

Nothing.

"Sammy…"

Closing her eyes and taking a few deep breaths, Haley to calm her anxiety. _It's ok, relax Haley, relax. _

Once her breathing calmed down, she suddenly remembered the cabin. They were in a cabin, she had her own room, which meant—Haley ran out of the her bedroom and straight into Dean's.

Dean was sprawled out on his bed, the covers tangled up around his legs and his left arm hanging of the side of the bed. Haley smiled softly and tiptoed her way towards the right side of the bed and carefully slid in beside him.

Dean stirred, instantly pulling his knife from under the pillow.

"Dean!" Haley shrieked. _Shit, forgot about that._

"Hay?" He asked, his voice rough with sleep.

"I had a nightmare," she said in a small voice.

Dean frowned.

"You—" he sighed. "You wanna talk about it?" he asked, deciding that poking fun at her wouldn't help matters.

Haley shook her head.

"Ok."

"Can I sleep with you though?" she asked, sounding almost afraid to ask.

Dean untangled his legs from the cover and adjusted himself n the bed. "Sure kiddo, come on." He pulled the covers up and let her slide in next to him.

Haley slid in beside him, getting as close as she could and hide her face in his chest; small tremors starting up throughout her body. She hated this, she hated this fucking demon who was making her life miserable. Why couldn't it just leave her alone or kill her already; why the fucking mind games?

"Hay?"

"Dean, please," she sobbed suddenly.

Dean pulled away, glancing down as his crying sister, worried. "Haley, what is it?"

"Don't let him get me, please," Haley cried softly, pulling tightly on Dean's shirt, bringing him closer.

Dean frowned. "What? Don't let who get you?"

Haley shrugged, burrowing her head deeper into the crook of his neck, pulling his arm around her.

Dean sighed _Damn it._ "Hay, it was just a dream kiddo," he assured softly, holding her trembling body close. "It was just a dream. No one's gonna get you, not while Sammy and I are around," he promised.

Haley sobbed quietly.

"Come on kiddo, sleep; I'm here," he said, rubbing soothing circles on her back.

Haley hiccupped softly, her tears starting to dry up. "Thanks Dean," she whispered sleepily.

Dean placed a soft kiss on her temple and tightened his hold on her. No one was taking Haley away; over his fucking dead body.

* * *

Reviews as love!!! :o)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Hi everyone (waves) so…it's been awhile huh (blushes) yea, so so so so so sorry about that. School has been a (w)itch lately since it's my last semester before graduation and I've had to write so many papers, I'm surprised my fingers haven't come off lol that coupled with my new job, well has left me little time for my recreational writing. Any who, I am back!! (cheers) although I am a bit nervous since I haven't written in a few weeks :o/ this chapter isn't amazing or anything but it was needed to get this party going so I hope ya'll aren't too disappointed.

**Thanks: **Before I let ya'll lose to read the chap. I want to thank everyone who has stuck with me even through my small hiatuses. I've received a few e-mails from people asking if I was ok and I really appreciate the concern, makes me feel loved! :o) Also, a big thanks to my betas. Kelly, I love you!! And Laura…thanks for looking this over for me!! Love you. I did play around with this chapter AFTER it was betaed so all mistakes are mine! Now read on!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Haley, move your ass!" Dean yelled up the stairs. They had just gotten back from doing some grocery shopping and were heading out on a short hike around the canyon.

Haley appeared suddenly at the top of the stairs dressed in a pair of jean shorts, a black tank top, and black converse.

"Sorry, couldn't find my shoes," she said sheepishly making her way down the stairs. "Where's Sam?"

Dean motioned over towards the front screen door, "He's waiting outside," he said pushing her lightly towards the exit.

"Wait, we need—"

"Sam's got the bag. We packed water and a few snacks; let's go," he said getting impatient. He really wasn't all that thrilled with this hike in the first place. Haley was still under the weather, regardless of what the kid said. She was stupid if she thought Dean couldn't tell.

Haley smiled brightly. "Let's go then!" she said, walking out the door and making her way to the car. "Hey Sammy."

Sam smiled. "Hey, ready to go?" he asked, shutting the trunk.

"Definitely!" she grinned. "How far out are we driving?" she asked, swinging the back door open and sliding in.

"Uh about three miles to the South Entrance; we'll park the car in the visitor's lot and head out from there," Sam said, tossing the car keys over to Dean. "Packed everything in the trunk," he said sliding into the front seat.

Dean caught the key and slid into the driver side sighing contently at the feel of the smooth leather around the steering wheel. "Wilderness, here we come." He smirked, bringing his baby to life.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Oh my god this is freaking unbelievable! Are you guys seeing this?" Haley gaped in awe. She had never in her fifteen years of life, seen such an amazing view. Who would've thought a giant hole in the ground could be so breathtakingly gorgeous.

"Kinda hard to miss, Hay." Dean chuckled lightly, also admiring the view.

"It's amazing." Sam sighed, closing his eyes as a small gust of wind blew by them. "Can't believe we've been to Arizona so many times and never thought to stop here once," he added softly.

Dean looked over at him. "Dad wasn't much of a tourist, Sam."

Sam shrugged. "I know."

"Guys, look!"

"Haley!"

Haley yelped as she felt herself being pulled backwards roughly.

"Dude!" she growled, turning to face her attacker. "What the hell Dean?"

"Don't fucking lean over the edge like that; there could be loose rocks or something," he scolded.

"Ya didn't have to yank me back like that." She huffed, rubbing at her sore arm.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Stow the pouty lips; I didn't hurt you."

Haley scowled and walked away, heading towards a nice size boulder a few feet away. She took a seat on it and watched nature at its best.

"Dean would it kill you to enjoy this?" Sam sighed dramatically.

"What?"

"This Dean." Sam motioned to the area they were in. "Haley's really excited about it man, can't you just—"

"Who says I wasn't enjoying it Sam?" Dean questioned, a tinge of anger in his voice.

"Dude, you keep trying to pick fights with her. I mean, what the hell man."

Dean sighed, "Look, I'm not trying to pick a fight; I just want to know what's going on with her Sam. _You know _she's not ok. Her mood swings, the whole waking up in a cold sweat and bunking with us; somethin's up and I'm tired of sitting back and "giving her space". She's gotta talk to us." He said almost desperately.

Truth was he was scared. Scared of losing the little sister he's known his whole life. This girl sitting in front of them now; this wasn't the Haley they knew. Haley wore her heart on her sleeve just like Sam; when something was wrong they knew it and they fixed it. But now, now she was a puzzle they had to figure out and the harder they tried, the more missing pieces they found.

Sam eyed Haley's still form perched up on the boulder. He knew a little of what was going on with her; their psychic abilities were good for something.

"So then let's talk to her." Sam said quietly.

Dean chuckled. "Dude, we've tried talking—"

"No, we've tried cornering her Dean. You know how Haley works and yelling at her is not going to make her talk to us." He argued.

"Yea you're right. So what, you want to wait until this whole vacation thing is over or what?" He asked.

"No, I think we need to do it now, but we need to thread carefully. She's depressed man. Whatever it is that's bothering her, it's bad enough to—"

"Would you two mind not talking about me as if I weren't here. I can hear you, ya know." Haley's small voice interrupted, getting both brothers' attention.

"Hay—"

Haley pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She had put this conversation off for long enough.

"I'm ready to talk." She said, her voice making her sound younger than she really was.

Dean and Sam exchanged a hesitant look before walking towards the boulder, each one taking a seat beside her.

"What's up kiddo?" Dean asked, keeping his voice soft.

Haley sighed. "Remember all that stuff yellow eyes said to us, when he had us all pinned to the walls?"

Dean and Sam nodded. How could they forget that hunt?

"Demons lie—"Dean started to say.

"I know they do, but not always." Haley cut him off. "I didn't really believe him at first ya know. But then we had that stupid pageant hunt and everything got so screwed up."

"Hay—"

"Wait, just, let me get this out."

Sam nodded.

"When I was possessed, I heard everything he had told you. Everything about mom, about Sammy and I going dark side—"

"You're not…"Dean stopped suddenly, letting Haley continue.

"I know Dean, but that didn't stop me from thinking about it afterwards. I mean, finding out that you're meant to be evil is, God I don't even know _what _it is…" she trailed off. "But." She sighed. "But finding out your own mother sold your soul to a demon is just—"She turned away, eyes cast down, cheeks burning with embarrassment and shame. When did she become such a baby?

"Haley, it's ok." Sam said softly, wrapping his arm around her.

Haley shook her head, "No Sam, it's not ok. How can mom selling our souls be ok?" she cried out. "What did we do? What did _I _do to make her decide that? Didn't she love us?"

"Haley mom loved you." Dean said.

"I mean, parents don't just go around giving their kids up to demons for no reason, right? I just, I don't understand what we did. If she didn't want us, she shouldn't of had us." She continued as if she hadn't heard him.

"Haley, listen to me!" Dean said, suddenly appearing right in front of her. "Are you listening to me?"

Haley nodded, her red-rimmed green eyes staring intently into Dean's own.

"Mom loved you; the _both _of you—"

"But…"

"No, listen to me. I _know _she loved you. I saw how happy she was when she found out she was pregnant with Sammy and how happy she was when she found out she was having you; her first girl. She loved you so damn much; you _have to_ know that kiddo." Dean said vehemently.

Haley dropped her head, letting the tears flow. She wanted to believe so badly.

"Haley, we don't know what happened with the demon. We don't know the reason's behind mom's deal, _if _she even made the deal." Sam said softly, rubbing soothing circles on her back. "The only thing we do know is that we have each other; we three can overcome anything Hay, including this."

"You need to trust us Hay. Keeping secrets and letting shit fester isn't going to help any of us. We're in it together kiddo." Dean added calmly.

"I know." Haley mumbled brokenly. "And I do trust you, I just—I don't trust myself."

Dean and Sam both frowned.

"Why wouldn't you trust yourself Hay?" Sam asked.

Haley shrugged, "I could hurt you or something." She said. "My powers or whatever they are, are getting stronger and I—"

"Whoa, wait, you mean they're—"

"Yea." Haley cut him off. "Since the possession."

"Fuck."

"Dean." Sam warned, shutting the older sibling up quickly.

"I'm sorry I didn't say anything, I was just scared and Missouri—"

"Missouri knew about this?" Dean cut her off, anger starting to seep into his voice. Why was everyone hiding shit from him?

"It's not her fault Dean; I didn't want her to say anything." Haley defended the older women.

Sam glared up at Dean, "That doesn't matter now anyway. What matters is getting your powers under control." Sam said. "When you say they've gotten stronger—"

"I mean they happen at random times now. I don't have to be pissed off or whatever. And the whole empathic thing, I can feel things from miles away sometimes and I feel them ten times more intensely than I did before…" she trailed off. "Like at the hospital; there were times when I couldn't tell the difference between my pain and someone else's pain or my feelings and someone else's feelings."

Sam sighed. "You should've told us."

"I know I should've but I told you, I was scared. I just wanted it all to go away, ya know."

"How bad are they now?" Dean asked, taking a seat beside her calmly.

"Hasn't changed since then." She shrugged. "I really haven't had an episode or anything." She said, talking about them as if they were some sort of disorder.

Dean sighed, rubbing a hand over his tired face. There life was one hell of a fucking rollercoaster.

"I'm sorry I lied to you." She said, softly. "And I'm sorry I've been such a moody pain in the ass."she added humorously.

Dean chuckled. "Dude, your mood swings were givin' me whiplash."

Haley blushed. She had been a pain.

"No more keeping things from us Haley. We can't afford that." Sam added on a serious note.

"I know Sammy. I promise; no more hiding things from you."

"Good. Now how about we get going; the suns gonna go down in a bit and we ne—"

"Can we stay?" Haley asked suddenly.

"Stay here?" Dean frowned.

"Can we stay and watch the sun set?" she asked, her cheeks turning a slight shade of red.

Sam smiled softly. "Sure, we can stay." He said, taking back his seat. "We got about 15 minutes before sundown." He said looking down at his watch.

Haley nodded and turned her body so that she was facing Sam and laid back, her head resting on Dean's lap and her legs on Sam's.

"Comfy there kiddo?" Dean chuckled.

"Mmhmm."

Sam shook his head, amused.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Hay…"

"Hmmm."

"Haley, wake up."

"Wha?" she peeled her eyes open and stared up into Sam's face. "Sammy?"

"You fell asleep." He grinned.

_Damn._ "I did?"

"Missed the whole thing." He added.

"Crap, I'm sorry."

"No need to be; you were tired." He said pulling something off of her. "We gotta get going though before it get's any darker."

"Where's Dean?" She frowned, sitting up.

"Right here." Dean said, coming from somewhere behind her.

Haley turned around just as Dean came through a few thick brushes. "Where'd ya go?"

"Nature called." He smirked.

"Oh. Ew."

"You asked." He shrugged.

Sam rolled his eyes. "You ready?"

Dean nodded, silently picking up their packs.

"M'hungry." Haley said, her stomach grumbling loudly.

"I can tell." Dean chuckled. "No worries though, soon as we get to the cabin, I'm gonna make us a kick ass steak dinner and then we're gonna stuff ourselves full of awesome chocolate pie." He said excitedly.

Haley quirked an eyebrow, "Look at you getting all domesticated."

Dean flicked her off, "Shut up or no pie for you!"

Haley rolled her eyes, "Whatever, jerk."

"Midget."

"Boob!"

Sam rolled his eyes and walked ahead of his siblings. This he could deal with.

* * *

So…how'd I do? (shifty eyes)


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Wow, so it's been quite a while since I've updated, huh? (is ashamed) I'm really sorry everyone. I'm set to graduate this fall and so my capstone classes have just been a major pain. I've been overloaded with papers and presentations and work that I just didn't have the juices to pull out a decent chapter. But alas, here it is! I am back and I'm slowly getting my mojo back!! Thank you to everyone who has messaged me because they were worried. I am still alive and I am still dedicated to each of my fics! Also, thanks for the wonderful R&R's ya'll have been sending my way despite my lack of update. Much love.

Kelly- I lovers you!!

--- Alright, well here's to the chapter (cheers) please let me know what ya'll think and I hope it meets everyone's expectations!!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Why exactly did I suggest this hike, again?" Haley spoke suddenly, her voice sounding a bit breathless.

They had been walking for what seemed like hours already. It was dark, cold, and the ground seemed more uneven then it had when they'd walked up earlier.

Dean scoffed. "'Cause you're a freak like Sam," he joked, stopping until she walked ahead of him. "I told you it would be too much for you; you're still healing," he said seriously.

"I did just fine on the way up here Dean. I'm just tired and hungry," she muttered, pushing herself to walk faster. She needed the couch ASAP.

"Want some water?" Sam asked, slowing down his own pace and handing her a half full water bottle.

Haley shook her head. "Nah, m'good Sammy, thanks."

Sam nodded, keeping his eyes on her as she walked around him. He could tell that she wasn't gonna make it back to the car. Her whole body was screaming exhaustion.

"Hay—"

"How much longer? You sure we're on the same trail?" she cut him off, looking around the area. It looked different for some reason.

"It's the same one Haley," Dean said, standing closely behind her. "You sure you're ok?" he asked concerned.

Haley rolled her eyes. "I'm fine, quit worrying." She sighed helplessly. _Brothers_.

"The car's about half a mile down; not much longer. Do you wanna si—"

"No, no, let's just keep going. I wanna get back to the cabin," she said quickly waving him off. If she sat down, she couldn't guarantee she'd get back up.

Dean and Sam exchanged looks and followed close behind keeping an eye on her the remainder of the way.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Sam, you ok?" Dean asked, maneuvering the car carefully around the winding road.

Sam turned towards Dean and frowned. "What?"

Dean arched an eyebrow. "I asked if you're ok. You look out of it man, what's up?" he said turning his eyes back on the road.

"Oh, uh yeah, no, I'm fine," he stammered out softly. "I just—hey Dean…do you think we'll ever figure it out?" he asked suddenly.

Dean glanced over briefly, a confused expression marring his face.

"Figure what out dude?"

Sam shrugged. "About mom. The deal, the abilities…" he trailed off. "Haley and I—we're—"

"My brother and sister," Dean cut him off. "That's all you two are; Sam and Haley Winchester, Dean Winchester's pain in the ass little siblings." He smirked, turning his attention to the rearview mirror where Haley was fast asleep in the backseat.

Sam opened his mouth ready to say something but thought better of it and simply nodded.

"Yeah, you're right," he whispered, looking back at Haley.

"M'always right Sammy," Dean said cockily.

Sam shook his head in amusement. He really should stop inflating Dean's ego.

"Sammy."

"Yeah?"

"We will figure this out. I promise," Dean added softly.

And he meant it too. Dean Winchester never made a promise he couldn't keep. Not to his family anyway.

Sam's lip curled into a small smile. "Ok."

That was all he needed. For now.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Steak?" Dean asked, watching Sam trudge tiredly down the stairs.

He'd ended up having to carry Haley up after she'd almost face-planted when her knees buckled from under her.

"Yeah sounds good."

"She ok?"

"Yeah." Sam nodded. "She's gonna grab a shower then head down," he explained, popping a few pieces of broccoli into his mouth. "Dude, since when do you like broccoli?"

Dean pulled out the steak from the fridge and ripped the plastic open.

"I don't, Haley does." He shrugged, pulling the first steak out and seasoning it expertly. "S'all she ate for awhile, remember?" He chuckled, thinking back to when Haley was younger.

The kid was different from the start. When normal kids fought tooth and nail to _not_ eat their veggies, Haley fought _to _eat them. It drove dad nuts after a while when she refused to eat anything if there weren't any greens on her plate.

"Yeah, then she switched it up and added cheese to the mix." Sam chuckled. "Remember that one time we were staying at Bobby's and she came out of the bathroom, freaked out cause her—"

"Dude!" Dean interrupted, looking disgusted. "We're about to eat!"

Sam shook his head and laughed. "Dean, you've seen and heard worse and had no problem eating before."

"Yeah well, this is different so shut up!" he said, finishing up the seasoning. "Do me a favor Sammy, grab that other pot there and fill it with a quarter of water."

"What's this for?"

"Mashed potatoes," he said distractedly. "The box is over on the other counter."

Sam prepared the pot and let the water simmer a little before adding the mashed potato flakes in. "You have everything we need for this?"

"Yeah, the milk and butter are in the fridge," he said tossing the first steak into the frying pan. "I'll make the gravy once we're ready to eat; it's best when it's hot."

Sam paused for a moment taking the scene in. Dean frying steaks, making mashed potatoes, gravy, eating dinner; it was such a domestic scene… it was all so surreal. This was what he had dreamt of for so many years; living a carefree life, no worries, no monsters, no psychic mojo, no demons, just them, happy, together. God he wished he could erase everything else and just—just _be_…

"Dude!"

"Huh?"

"Where did you go Sammy? I've been callin you for like an hour dude." Dean scoffed, putting the last steak in the pan.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly. "What's up?"

Dean raised an eyebrow questioningly but chose not to say anything.

"Can you add the other stuff into the mash?" he asked flipping the steak swiftly.

"Oh uh, yeah."

Sam grabbed the stick of butter and sliced half of it into the boiling mix, then quickly added the milk and a pinch of salt. He stirred it until everything was mixed together and shut the stove off.

"Mash is done." He smiled.

"Steak's almost ready, go grab Ha—"

"I'm right here."

Dean and Sam both turned around and found a very wet and smiley Haley behind them.

"What?" Sam and Dean questioned simultaneously.

"You're cooking." She grinned wide.

Dean frowned.

"Yeah, so?"

Haley let out a small squeal and ran towards Dean, throwing her arms around him.

"This is _amazing_!" she said squeezing him tightly.

Dean threw a what-the-fuck look at Sam and patted Haley's back affectionately.

"Hay?"

Haley pulled back and hugged Sam the same way.

"We're like a _real _family! This is so cool!!" she said excitedly, finally pulling away from him.

Sam smirked. Yeah, he felt the same too.

Dean flipped the steak once more and smirked. Yeah, it wasn't so bad, this whole normal family stuff. He kinda liked it.

"Right so uh, yeah, go sit, steaks are done," Dean said trying to hide his grin. "I'm gonna get the gravy done real quick and we'll eat," he said getting to work on the gravy quickly.

Haley grabbed a few plates from the cabinet and some silverware and set the table excitedly. The only times she'd had to set a table for a meal was when they were staying at Missouri's.

Sam brought over the plate holding the three steaks and the bowl holding the broccoli and cheese dip and set them in the center of the table.

"Looks good huh?" He said watching her reach out for a piece of broccoli.

"Mmmhmm." She nodded, savoring the veggie.

Sam nodded amusedly and went back for the mashed potatoes.

"Done?"Sam asked looking over Dean's shoulder.

"Yea, just a sec," Dean said stirring the contents one last time. "Take the mash over, it's done," he said turning the stove off.

Dean and Sam walked to the table and all three served their plate and dug in enthusiastically.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Oh God, I'm stuffed!" Haley moaned, sprawled out on the couch, her head propped up by a pillow and her legs propped up on Dean's lap. "That was the best steak ever though." She sighed.

Dean rolled his eyes. "I don't know about the best, but it was good," he said humbly.

"No man, it was seriously the best. Where'd ya learn to cook like that?" Sam said, rolling onto his stomach. "Dad never really cooked when we were younger."

Dean shrugged. "Learned off of those boring cooking shows you and Haley used to be hooked on." He chuckled, his cheeks warming a little.

Haley rubbed her exposed belly contently and let out a loud sigh. She kind of loved this life with no worries, no hun—

"S'that yours?" Dean asked Sam, looking for the source of the ringing.

"Yeah." Sam stood up off the floor and headed for his sweater. He pulled his cell phone out of the pocket and flipped it open.

"Yeah?"

"_Sam?"_

"Bobby, hey, what's up?" Sam asked, looking over at Dean.

"_Sam, I know ya'll are getting some needed R&R but we've gotta problem," _Bobby sighed warily.

Sam swallowed hard.

"What uh, what kind of problem?"

Dean was listening.

"_Yellow-eyes is back."_

Sam paled suddenly and looked up only to find Dean in front of him.

"Sammy?"

"Dean…he…"

"Sam, what?" Haley asked this time, standing beside him.

Dean grabbed the phone from his hand and put it up to his ear.

"Bobby, it's Dean."

Bobby explained everything he knew to Dean with as much detail as he knew, bidding a quick 'see you later' and hung up.

"Dean what's wrong?" Haley asked worriedly.

"We gotta go," he said simply. "Sam, let's get everything together."

"What? What do you mean we have to go? Go where? Why?" Haley questioned, utterly confused. They had just been having the best night ever and now…"Dean, what the hell?"

Dean stopped what he was doing and glared at her. "Haley stop! Just do what I say," he yelled.

"No, Dean you can't—"

"Yellow eyes is back and he's gunning for us!" Dean yelled loudly, "We have to go so get your shit and let's GO!"

Haley froze. Yellow eyes, _the _yellow eyes was coming for her, coming for Sam. They weren't gonna get away; they were never getting away. Oh God, she couldn't breathe, she couldn't breathe.

"_Haley, come on kid, stay with me." _

"_Haley come on, snap out of it!"_

"_Dean!"_

"_Haley, deep breaths, just easy kiddo."_

"That's it, that's it, easy, easy."

Haley calmed down and slowly started to pull some much needed air into her lungs. Her fingers loosened their tight hold on Sam's thigh and she felt herself relaxing into his hold. What the—

"You had a panic attack," he offered softly. "You're ok."

"He's coming," she said brokenly, fear marring her face.

"It'll be ok kiddo, I promise," Dean assured. "I'm sorry I yelled ok. But we've gotta head to Bobby's," he said softly.

Haley nodded. "Yeah, yeah ok. Sorry."

"I'm gonna pull you up ok," Sam said already starting to move her.

Haley stood on shaky legs and nodded. "Let—let's go. I'll grab my things," she said sadly. She didn't want this to end, didn't want to leave this life behind—God, why did this have to happen to them?

"Sam, we gotta go," Dean said, pulling Sam out of his thoughts.

_Yeah, we always have to go. _

* * *

So…how rusty is this? LOL….hope it wasn't too bad of an update. Much love!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **OMG I'm updating! I know, I know, ya'll probably wanna stone me or something but I swear, this break wasn't intentional…sigh… real life sucks sometimes and there's just not enough time in the day to get everything down… anyway, the chapter is finally here and the next one is already in the works!! :o)

I hope you all enjoy this chapter…I'm a bit nervous cause I feel kind of rusty but ya'll let me know how I did… I promise, I'll get my groove back :o) Enjoy!!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"How much longer till we get to Bobby's?" Haley asked, spread out across the backseat. They'd been on the road for what seemed like forever now and she really just wanted out of the car. As roomy as the backseat was, it's wasn't exactly the softest.

Dean glanced back through the rearview. "Bout an hour or so. Why, you feelin' sick?" he asked, ready to pull over if he had to. He wasn't above booking a room a few hundred miles away if Haley needed it.

Haley carefully sat up, trying to keep the pain on her abdomen to the minimum. "No, no I'm good, just tired of being in the car." She winced, feeling the pull on her scar. "I can manage another hour though," she assured scooting back to lean against the door.

"You need some Ibuprofen?" Sam asked already digging into his pack.

"No, I'm ok Sammy. Thanks," she said, pulling her legs up towards her chest carefully.

"No tough chick act, Haley. If you need them, you ask for them," Dean said sternly. One stubborn Winchester was more than enough.

Haley rolled her eyes and settled into a comfortable position. "I'm ok Dean. I swear," she said sincerely.

Dean glared for another second before he diverted his eyes back to the road ahead of them; only a couple more miles to go.

Bobby hurriedly made his way around the house trying to get it ready for the Winchesters arrival. He'd already put up more wards and protection spells in and around the house than he thought possible. Now, he was making his way around the spare bedroom making sure the boys and Haley had clean sheets and some room to set their things in. He was planning on keeping them close by for a while; no demon was getting another shot at them while he was around.

Bobby pulled the dirty pile of sheets into his arms and started to make his way into the hallway when his phone rang. Cursing, Bobby dropped the sheets on the floor and quickly made it to his phone.

"Y'ello?"

"_Singer?"_

Bobby frowned, "Who's askin'?"

"_Come on now Bobby. Don't tell me you don't remember yer old pal, now." _

"Wayne? Wayne Roberts?" Bobby said, surprised.

"_One and only. How you been doin' old man?" _Wayne asked, chuckling.

"Who you callin' old? If I remember, yer two years older than me," he said matter of fact.

Wayne chuckled. _"Still got one hell of a long-term memory Singer." _

Bobby rolled his eyes even though Wayne couldn't seem him. He really didn't have time for this.

"Wayne, not to cut ya off or anything, but what do I owe this call for?" he asked swiftly.

Wayne was silent for a few second before clearing his voice.

"_I might need yer help," _he said softly.

"What's the problem?"

"_My son Nick and I have been followin' a vamps trail; we found the vamp… only the bastard ain't alone. Son of a bitch's livin' in a pretty large nest,"_ he said, sounding almost embarrassed.

Bobby sighed. Just friggin great.

"Look Wayne, I hear ya man. I'd gladly help ya out cept I've got—"

"_Bobby, please! This son of a bitch killed Lacy," _Wayne said desperately, interrupting Bobby.

Bobby ran a calloused hand over his unshaven face and sighed. He could probably run out and meet Wayne, help him take the vamps out and be back within a few days. Dean, Sam, and Haley would be fine without him around for a few days; hell, those kids had been alone for most of their lives already. Yeah, he could do this; they'd understand. If anyone would, it'd be the Winchesters.

"Where ya at, Wayne?" he asked, grabbing a pen and paper.

"_North Dakota," _Wayne said, sounding relieved. _"M'about an hour from you." _

Well this certainly made it easier. "Where you stayin?"

"_Nowhere yet. Shit, Bobby, I'll call ya back," _Wayne said hurriedly, hanging up the phone.

"What in the—"

Bobby was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Damn idgit," he muttered hanging the phone up and making his way to the door.

Bobby swung the door opened and smiled.

"S'about time," he said, making room for his three guest.

Dean smirked. "Missed us, old man?"

Bobby rolled his eyes. "Shut up boy, 'fore I bust a boot up yer ass," he joked goodheartedly.

Sam and Haley chuckled, trailing in after Dean, carrying their bags.

"Bobby, how you doin'?" Sam asked, setting his bag down and giving the older man a gentle hug.

"Been better. How bout' you? How are yer battle wounds holdin' up?" he asked, eyeing the giant hunter carefully.

"Good as new," Sam said, giving his full dimpled smile.

"S'good kid," he said. "And you? How are ya holdin' up Haley?" he asked, turning towards the youngest Winchester.

"M'good Bobby. Thanks," she said, moving in to hug the seasoned hunter.

Bobby blushed and pulled away gently. "Well, ya'll know where the room is. Make yourselves at home," he said, ushering them towards the stairs.

Dean nodded and led the other two Winchesters up the stairs.

"Once ya'll are settled, come down for some lunch," Bobby called after them.

Dean looked over his shoulder. "Thanks Bobby. We'll be down in a bit," he said, disappearing around the corner.

"Help yourselves, there's plenty of food on the stove," Bobby said, eyeing Dean's rather empty plate.

"I'm stuffed man," Dean said, patting his stomach. "Thanks Bobby, food was awesome."

Haley rolled her eyes. "You think everything edible is awesome, Dean."

Dean glared. "Eat your food."

Sam chuckled, taking a bite of his own steak.

"I'm full too," Haley said, sliding her plate away. "You can finish it, if you want."

"You barely ate anything," Sam pointed out.

Haley shrugged. "I ate enough. I'll be right back, gotta use the washroom," she said getting up hurriedly and making her way towards the stairs.

Bobby watched Haley's retreating back than turned his attention to Sam and Dean. "Boys, everythin' alright?"

Sam frowned. He thought it was.

"She's probably just pissed 'cause we had to leave the cabin." Dean sighed. The few days they'd been there had been pretty awesome, if he did say so himself.

Bobby nodded silently. He hadn't wanted to ruin their vacation but with yellow eyes so close behind, he couldn't risk it.

"She'll get over it soon enough. Just give her a coupla days," he said walking to the sink.

"Yeah." Dean sighed. "Here, let me get those," he said, picking up his empty plate and walking over to Bobby.

Bobby nodded and stood back, leaning against the counter; silently wondering what had happened to Wayne. It had been almost two hours since his abrupt call. He was hoping those vamps hadn't gotten the drop on him.

"Bobby. Hey man, you alright?" Dean asked, waving a hand in front of the older man.

"Huh?"

"You spaced out," Dean stated worriedly, turning the water off.

"I'm alri—" he stopped mid sentence when the doorbell rang loudly. "What now?" Bobby muttered, hearing another knock at the door.

"You expectin' somebody, Bobby?" Dean asked glancing at Sam.

"Nope," the older man said walking towards the front door, stopping midway to grab his .44.

Sam and dean both followed Bobby into the living room, each with a hand over their own weapons.

Bobby glanced back and gave the boys a quick nod before jerking the door open. Bobby stared, surprised.

"Wayne?"

Wayne smirked. "Bobby. Sorry to bust in on ya, had nowhere else to go," he said, looking a bit embarrassed.

"Bobby?" Dean called the older man.

"S'ok," Bobby assured, stepping aside to let Wayne in. "Come on in."

Wayne nodded and waved someone over. "I've got ma boy with me."

"This Nick?" Bobby said, looking the younger man up and down.

"Yep, he's grown, ain't he."

"Sir, nice to finally meet ya. Dad's told me a lot about ya," Nick said, hand extended outward towards Bobby.

Bobby shook the boys hand and ushered them in.

"Have a seat," he said, locking the door behind him.

Wayne and Nick walked in, both eyeing Sam and Dean.

"Boys, this here is Wayne; he an' I hunted together a few years back. Nick's his boy," he said, introducing the two new hunters to Sam and Dean.

"Wayne, this is Dean and Sam Winchester, the—"

"Winchester? John Winchester's boys?" Wayne interrupted.

Sam and Dean exchanged glances.

"You knew our dad?" Dean asked, curious.

Wayne chuckled. "Knew him? Kid, Bobby and I taught him most of what he knows. Ain't that right Bobby?"

Bobby shrugged.

"How's the old marine doin' these days?" he asked, removing his cap.

Dean's lips thinned. "He's dead."

Wayne's head snapped up to meet Dean than Bobby's.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Wayne, now ain't the time," Bobby said, his eyes firmly on Dean and Sam. He knew this wasn't a subject either boy was ready to address.

Wayne nodded. "M'sorry hear about your old man."

Sam and Dean nodded.

"Wayne, what happened earlier? You cut the call off rather quickly," Bobby said, quickly changing the subject.

"Vamps almost got the drop on us. Those bastards tracked our scent; we took three of 'em out, still got about four left though," Wayne explained warily.

"Vampires?" Sam said, stepping closer to the couch.

"Yeah, we were tracking one for awhile, lead us here. Turns out, it wasn't one," Nick smirked. "We found the nest. Had seven, four now with the three we managed to take out."

"You still itchin' to take the remaining out?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, didn't get the one we wanted," Wayne said bitterly.

Sam frowned. "You're after a specific one?"

Nick nodded. "Yeah. The bastard who killed my mom."

Dean swallowed hard.

"Sorry. For your loss I mean," he said awkwardly.

Nick and Wayne nodded, silently.

"We can help," Sam offered, glancing at Dean.

Wayne smirked. "We'd appreciate that. I ain't as young as I used to be and that leaves ma boy vulnerable. We can use all the help we can get."

"You two can bunk here for the night; I've got two couches with your name on it. We'll track them bloodsuckers tomorrow and finish it," Bobby said, motioning to the two large couches adorning his living room.

"Appreciate it Bobby," Wayne said sincerely.

"You two knuckle heads hungry? We got some left over steak," he offered.

"Yeah, we could do with some food."

"Alright, let me reheat it for ya." Bobby nodded, walking towards his kitchen. He chuckled, trying to remember when he'd become such an awesome host.

"So, you two here on a hunt or just passi—"

"Guys, I can't fin—oh, uh…" Haley barged into the living room, carrying her small backpack.

Dean smirked.

"Wayne, Nick. This is Haley, our sister."

Wayne stood up, extending his right arm. "Well, look at that. I didn't know John had a daughter. Wayne Roberts," he greeted, shaking her hand.

Haley smiled uneasily. "Nice to meet you."

"Wayne hunted with Bobby a while back," Dean informed quietly.

Haley nodded.

"Nick, manners, boy," Wayne said, shoving Nick over.

Nick stared at Haley for a few minutes before standing up and offering his hand.

"Nick Roberts," he said, shaking her hand.

"Hi."

Dean and Sam looked on, not liking how this Nick kid was eyeing Haley.

Haley pulled her hand back, feeling a bit uncomfortable. "So uh, where's Bobby?" she asked, moving to stand between Sam and Dean.

"Kitchen!" he heard Bobby call back.

"He's playing servant." Dean chuckled.

Haley playfully shoved Dean over. "Don't make fun of him; he's being a good host."

Dean rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. What were you lookin' for anyway?" he asked, pulling a chair out and straddling it.

"Uh nothing, it can um…it can wait," she said, looking between her brothers and the two other men in the room.

Dean straightened in his chair. "Everything alright?"

Haley nodded.

"Sure?"

"It's kind of private," she said finally. "I'll tell you later," she said, backing up towards the stairs.

"Where are you going?"

"Shower," she said, trying to avoid Nick's gaze. She could feel him staring at her and it was sort of creeping her out.

Dean frowned as she took off up the stairs.

"I'll go check on her," Sam said, taking two steps at a time.

"Cute girl," Wayne said, pulling Dean's attention back. "Who'd uh thought John had it in'em." He chuckled.

Dean frowned. "What?"

Wayne shrugged."Nothin' just sayin', John never mentioned havin' a daughter. He'd always talked about you and Sam, never Haley."

"There wasn't a need to," Dean stated seriously.

"No, I s'pose not," Wayne agreed. "Nonetheless; stunner of a girl. Ain't that right, Nick?"

Dean fidgeted in his seat. He definitely did not like these two.

Nick agreed silently.

"Maybe you lucked out; found yourself a wife without even havin' ta look."

Dean heard enough.

"You come anywhere near my sister and I will rip your ass apart!" Dean growled. "She's off limits! Understand?"

Nick looked up, eyes wide.

"Easy boy, we were just jokin' around," Wayne said calmly.

Dean turned to glare at him.

"Not about her," he growled. "You don't even _think _about her."

Wayne held up both his hands. "Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean no harm, boy."

"It's Dean."

Just then Sam bounced down the stairs, immediately noticing the tension.

"Dean?"

Dean glanced back.

"She good?"

"Yeah. What's up?" he asked, noticing the tension in Dean's stance.

"Nothing. Hey, feel like ice cream?" he asked suddenly.

Sam frowned. "Uh, what?"

"Ice cream, Sam. You wanna go grab some?"

Sam looked confused, "Uh… sure?"

"Good, grab Haley, I'll meet you out in the car," he said, glaring at Nick.

Sam looked between Nick and Dean and Sam suddenly understood.

"Right, see you in a few," he said, heading upstairs.

Dean walked in to the kitchen to let Bobby know they were taking off for a bit than headed outside. If these guys were spending the rest of the day and tomorrow with them; he was keeping Haley away as much as he could. He knew that look in Nick's eyes. Kid was young; probably in his late teens… Dean knew better than anyone that a boy with hormones was like at that age. No way was he subjecting his sister to that.

Protective big brother mode was definitely in full swing.

* * *

Comments are Love!! 33


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **I've returned. No excuse for the long wait so I'll just apologize and let ya'll get to the chapter :-D.

**Warnings: **Hmm…I don't often write warnings but I felt I should start. There be bad words here as well as…*gasp* mentions of Twilight! Yes I am aware that some SPN fans (not all) do not particularly like the Twilight series but I could not help but make Haley a fan for a few reasons. 1) It has been requested by some of the readers and although this isn't exactly what you asked for, I did second best. 2) I think it's time Haley, what with being 15, acts like a 15 year old and not to stereotype or anything, but most if not all my 15 years old cousins are swooning over Edward and Jacob. And 3) I will admit, I'm a bit enamored with the love story being told although it is completely unrealistic lol…but then again so is SPN so alas, for those who do not like Twilight, I hope this will not turn you away. I promise this is NOT a crossover or anything.

Ok, longest A/N ever. Please enjoy the chapter :-D

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Dean, stop that!" Haley yelled slapping Dean on the shoulder. "You're such a child, I swear."

Dean chuckled and took off down the baking aisle.

They had decided to stop at the local grocery store before returning to Bobby's. They'd figured it'd be nice to stop and grab some food to help the old hunter out since they'd most likely be sticking around for a few days and with the way Sam and Dean ate, Bobby would go broke by the time they took off again.

"Dude, would you mind acting like an adult!" Sam scolded a very hyper Dean. He knew he should've taken that damn coffee lover's ice cream away; coffee plus four different kinds of chocolate were definitely not the greatest combination for the 6'1" child.

"Come on Sammy, lighten up!" Dean smiled, grabbing a variety of chips. "Huh, never had this kind before," he said examining the bag of Flammin' Cheetos.

Sam rolled his eyes. "And you won't, unless you wanna spend the rest of the night on a toilet," he said yanking the bag out of Dean's hands.

Dean scoffed. "Sammy, I'm not the one who has issues with spicy food; that my friend, is all you. Now hand them over," he said, yanking the bag out of Sam's hands.

"Whatever." Sam sighed and walked away. Sometime you just had to let Dean learn the hard way.

Dean smirked triumphantly and threw the Flammin' Cheetos in the cart.

"Haley, you ready?" Sam asked dropping a few last minute items into the cart.

"Huh, oh yeah, was just, uh…yeah, yeah, I'm ready," she stammered out.

Dean cocked an eyebrow and stepped towards her.

"What are you reading?"

"Nothing, let's go before Bobby wonders where we are," she said, quickly shoving the book back in its place on the shelf.

"It's not porn is it?" he asked with a frown.

"Oh ew. Dean!" she yelled, disgusted. "No, it's not porn…jerk!"

"So why are you blushing, then?" he asked amused, reaching for the book she had.

Haley quickly reached out and grabbed his hand. "I'm not blushing, now come on. I wanna go home."

Sam, intrigued reached his own hand out and grabbed the book. "Huh."

"Sam…" she whined.

"What is it?" Dean asked, grabbing it from Sam's hands. "New Moon." He cocked an eyebrow questioningly.

Haley sighed. _Great, just GREAT. _

"It's just a book. You saw it already, can we go now?" she said slightly embarrassed.

"What's the book about?" Sam asked, curious to know why it made his little sister blush so much.

"It's uh…it's just a, um, love story," she muttered quietly.

"A love story?" Dean repeated.

Haley rolled her eyes. "Yes Dean, a love story. You know, a boy and a girl fall in love…blah, blah, blah. Can we _go _now?"

Dean eyed Haley quietly, noticing the obvious blush on her cheeks. _She's embarrassed?_ he thought, glancing back down at the book and flipping it over in his hands.

"Dean, plea—"

"Vampires?" he said suddenly, interrupting Haley.

"What?" Sam questioned.

Both brothers looked up at Haley.

She sighed, dropping her arms at her side.

"It's a friggin love story between a human and a vampire, OK. Now laugh it up, come on, so we can get the hell out of here," she said, readying herself for the mocking.

I mean, it was kind of ironic that she had fallen in love with the story, considering her family hunted vampires in real life and they were _nowhere _near as nice as the Cullen's, but she couldn't help it. Edward and Bella's story just… it was beautiful, it was perfect, it was everything Haley wanted but was never going to have…especially not with a gorgeous, sweet, protective, _vampire. _So yeah, sue her for loving the escape the book provided.

"Do you want it?" Dean said instead, surprising her.

"W-what?"

"Do you want the book?" he repeated again.

"Um…"

"It's a series, right?" Sam asked suddenly.

Haley nodded. "Uh, yeah. There are four books I think," she said shyly.

Dean nodded. "Ok, so grab 'em and let's go."

"What?"

He rolled his eyes this time.

"Dude, how much wax build-up do you have in your ears? Grab the four books and let's vamoose!" he said, throwing the one he currently held into the cart.

Haley's smile was huge as she nodded and turned around gracefully, pulling the other three installments off the shelf and into the cart.

Sam and Dean looked at each other, both wearing huge smiles on their faces as Haley pushed the cart towards the front of the store.

"So Bobby, them Winchester's been huntin' long?" Wayne asked off handedly, as they flipped through a few books Bobby had.

Bobby glanced up from what he was reading and nodded. "Yep," he said simply. He wasn't one to share his personal business, and those Winchester's, well, they were _his_ personal business. Poor kids had enough to worry about; they didn't need some nosey ass hunter comin' around tryin' to stir up old memories.

Wayne nodded, understanding the seasoned hunter's curtness.

"How old's Haley?" Nick asked, making his presence known suddenly.

Bobby looked over his shoulder at the young man sitting on the far couch, prepping a machete.

"Fifteen," He said curtly.

"She a hunter too or does she mostly play the decoy and leave the dirty work to Sam and Dean?" he asked, looking almost arrogant.

Bobby glared.

"Boy, I suggest you sharpen that machete real good, wouldn't wanna have any sudden surprises during the hunt, now would we," he said, his voice laced with anger.

Wayne and Nick both looked at each other.

"Yes sir," Nick said, returning back to his sharpening.

"Bobby—"

"Look Wayne, I ain't got no problem with you an' your boy stayin' the night and I ain't got no problem helpin' ya'll with this hunt, but I do have a problem with all these dang questions. All you two need to know about the Winchester's is that they'll help kill them vamps you're after. Nothin' more," he said sternly. "Understood?"

Wayne nodded, "Yeah, sure Bobby. Didn't mean to start nothin'," he said quietly, glancing at his son.

"Yeah, sorry sir," Nick added just as quietly.

Bobby simply nodded and returned to the task at hand.

"Bobby!"

Bobby walked out of the den quickly with his baseball cap raised slightly over his head as he scratched an itch.

"Where ya'll been?" he asked, eyeing the bags Haley was carrying.

"We went grocery shopping!" she said happily. "There are more in the car, do you mind helpin' Sammy and Dean?"

Bobby frowned.

"Grocery shopping?"

"Yeah, you know… food." Dean smirked, walking in with Sam stumbling behind him.

"The hell ya'll go an' do that for? I got plenty of food here." He said confused.

"For now, but--" Haley stopped suddenly, walking into the kitchen coming face to face with Nick. "Uh hey."

"Hey." Nick smiled. "Need help?"

"No thanks, I got it," she said, walking around him and setting the bags on the counter.

"But what?" Bobby pushed walking in behind her.

"But we might be here for a bit and you _know _how much it takes to keep Dean's stomach satisfied; it's only fair that we help out, otherwise we'd eat you outta the house," she stated happily, makin' her way out of the kitchen.

"We got it all," Dean said, stopping her at the kitchen door and walking past her.

"Cool, set them on the counter or table and I'll put it away."

"Well, ya didn't have to do any of this, ya'll know that. But I appreciate the thought," Bobby said, nodding his thanks to Winchesters with a small grin.

All three smiled at the older hunter and set out to put the groceries away. Nick stood quietly on the side.

"Bobby, does your oven work?" Haley asked, pulling a few items out of one bag.

"Yeah, why?"

"You mind if I use it? I wanted to bake some brownies," she said, a big grin on her face.

Bobby smiled. "Sure kid, knock yourself out."

"You sure Bobby? You might not have a house after this," Dean said jokingly.

Haley punched him playfully on the arm. "Shut up jerk, you're _so _not getting any brownies when they're done."

Dean stuck his tongue out at her and walked towards the pantry to put away a few items.

"What do you need?" Sam asked, grabbing the brownie mix from the counter. "You gonna make them now? That way I'll leave the stuff you need out," he said trying to find the instructions.

"Yep, I just need the butter, milk, and the chocolate chips," she said distractedly, as she tried organizing a cabinet so that she could fit more stuff inside. "Oh, and leave the baking pan we got out as well."

Sam set all the items aside and put all the empty bags into one, then tossed it into a cabinet under the sink.

"Everything's put away," he said, leaning against the counter facing Haley.

"Thanks Sammy I got it from here."

"Sam."Dean walked back into the room, a book in hand. "You're geek brain is needed in there," he said, heading for the fridge and pulling out a beer.

Sam rolled his eyes. "We'll be in the den, call if you need anything," he said, pushing off the counter and making his way to the other hunters.

"You gonna be ok?" Dean asked, leaning over her shoulder.

Haley rolled her eyes.

"I'll be fine Dean. I can read you know," she said, opening the brownie mix up.

"Call if you need anything," he said, walking away.

"Wait, Dean."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks, for uh, for the books," she said shyly.

"No need to thank me kiddo, you know all you have to do is ask," he said matter of factly.

Haley nodded.

"Cool, make me some brownies then," he said, heading out of the kitchen.

Haley dumped the brownie mix into a bowl and got mixing.

"Twilight?"

Haley jumped at the sudden voice and whirled around to see that boy Nick, holding one of her books.

"Do you mind not touching my stuff?" she said with a hint of irritation in her voice.

Nick set the book down and took a seat at the table.

"You do know that the book is about vampire's right?"

Haley rolled her eyes.

"I'm aware."

"So why would you read some shit like that? You know better than anyone what those bloodsuckers do," he said, anger lacing his voice.

Haley stopped her mixing and turned to glare at him.

"First of all, _you _don't know me, so I'd appreciate it if you stop acting like you do. And secondly, it's a freaking book! It's fiction, nothing to do with the shit we deal with. So back off."

"But it's not fiction and you know that!" he countered.

Haley sighed. Why the hell was she arguing with this guy?

"Whatever dude, I'm busy so I'd appreciate it if you shut the hell up and let me work in peace," she said, clearly aggravated. She hated people like him. God, why couldn't she hunt him?

Nick scoffed. "Yeah, I'll leave you to do your job," he said, pushing the chair back and standing to leave.

"My job?" Haley questioned, turning to glare at this boy. "What the hell does _that _mean?"

Nick motioned towards the brownie mix she had on the counter. "Cooking, baking, cleaning…it's _your _job, no?" he said smugly, crossing his arms over his chest.

Oh hell no.

Haley slammed the bowl down on the counter and walked right up to Nick, shoving him back against the wall. "Listen you son of a bitch, I don't know who you think you are, but if you don't get the hell out of this kitchen right now, I will gladly show you what my job is," she spat heatedly. "And_ trust_ me; it has _nothing_ to do with baking."

Nick chuckled, unafraid.

"M'shakin in my boots," he mocked.

Haley glared, slamming him back once more. "Fuck. You."

"You should get back to those brownies sweetheart, and leave the hunting for the real men."

Haley laughed patting him on the chest, hard. "Well in that case _sweetheart_, you shouldn't be huntin' either. Ya know, since being a "man" requires having a pair, no?"

Nick's eyes went hard and he grabbed both of Haley's wrists quickly switching their positions, leaving her against the wall.

"This hunt isn't a joke, bitch, and if you fuck it up, you're gonna be fucking sorry," he spat angrily. He wanted these bloodsucking leeches _yesterday_. These vamps were gonna die and there was no way this wannabe hunter _princess _was gonna fuck it up for him. Hell no.

Haley's body began to tremble slightly, the anger coursing through her body. If she didn't calm the fuck down right now, she was bound to throw some shit around hands free and that just wouldn't go over well with anyone.

"Let. Go," he said through gritted teeth.

Nick glared.

"I'm warning you. Fucking let go." She was gonna scream, better that he thought her a baby then her flinging him around the room and he thinking her a freak.

Nick smirked.

"Or what?"

"Let. Go," she said one more time, knowing what Sam and Dean would do to him once they walked in and saw this.

Instead of moving away from her, Nick moved closer, pinning her flat against the wall, leaving her immobile.

Haley started to panic a little as she struggled to push him away. She didn't like him touching her. She wanted him to get the fuck off.

"Get off of me or I swear, you're gonna be sorry," she threatened, her voice coming out raggedly as she tried to fight him off. This wasn't right. This _wasn't _right.

Nick leaned his head down and smiled. "This is all you're good for," he said as he leaned down further to kiss her.

Haley growled deep in her throat, fear and anger propelling her, and shoved Nick as hard as she could, sending him crashing into the table, causing the milk, books, and a chair to fall to the floor.

"I warned you," she said before running out of the kitchen.

"It looks like a cut and dry job man, we go in, and we each take one," Dean said, running over the info Wayne had given them about the vamp nest.

"We just have to figure out a time to drop in on them without them sensing us." Sam added.

Wayne nodded and was about to say something when Haley ran past them and up the stairs without saying a word.

Dean, Sam, and Bobby glanced at each other before Sam and Dean wordlessly got up and headed up after their sibling.

"What's wrong?" Wayne asked, noticing the sudden change in the room.

"I don't know, but I'm sure we'll find out real soon." Bobby glared, having a small suspicion. "Where'd that boy of yours go?" he asked.

"Had to use the john," Wayne said, still not catching on.

Bobby nodded. "Right."

Haley slammed the door shut and stood in the middle of the room, both hands on her head as she tried to calm down.

What the _hell_ was wrong with that guy? Who the hell did he think he was putting his hands on her like that, threatening her like that? She hadn't done anything to him. She didn't even _know _him!

"Haley!"

Dean and Sam burst into the room and walked right up to her.

Haley took a step back, needing the space and turned away from them.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Dean asked, walking around her to face her.

"I want to leave," she said, ignoring his question.

"What? Why?" he asked, looking up at Sam.

"I just do, Dean."

"Oh no. You can't just tell me that without telling me _why_? What happened? You were all excited about making cookies or whatever. What the hell?" he said with confusion.

"I don't feel comfortable with those two hunters here," she finally admitted. "If they stay, I wanna go."

Sam frowned. "Haley, did something happen?" he asked calmly.

Haley shook her head.

"Don't fucking lie to us kid," Dean warned.

Haley squeezed her eyes shut and wrapped her arms around herself. She needed to freaking calm down.

"What the fuck?"

Haley opened her eyes at the sound of Dean's angered voice.

"How the _fuck_ did you get these?" he asked, grabbing her hands and holding them up. Her wrists were red and starting to slightly bruise where Nick had grabbed her and pinned her.

Haley didn't say anything, just pulled her arms to her chest.

"Was it Nick?" Sam asked.

"Haley, did Nick fucking touch you?" Dean asked, his voice becoming more harsh.

This is what she wanted no? She wanted Nick to pay. And what better way to make him pay then to sick her brothers on him? So why the hell was she having such a hard time telling them?

"HALEY!"

Haley jumped at the volume of his voice.

"Yes," she said, her voice soft and meek.

"What. Happened?"

Haley looked up meeting Dean's fiery gaze then Sam's much softer one.

Haley shrugged. "I was mixing the brownie batter and he was there all of a sudden. He started crap about the books and then about me and hunting and I pushed him because I'm not a freaking damsel, I can fight, but then he grabbed my wrist and I couldn't push him off because I was mad and I didn't want my freaky powers to make an appearance and he had me pinned and then he tried to kiss me and I then my freaky powers did come out and I pushed him off and I don't like him and I don't want to be here with him anymore," she rambled out quickly in one breathe.

By the time she caught her breath and looked up, Dean and Sam were gone.

"Crap," she sighed.

* * *

**A/N 2: **So… I have already started the next chapter and that will have the hunt for the vamps in it. A lot of what happened here between Nick and Haley has to do with a lot with what will happen in the next chapter so sorry if this chapter was a bit weird, it has a purpose :-D.

Hope ya'll enjoyed it. Leave me some lovin!!


	8. Authors note

Hey everyone, I just wanted to drop a quick note and let everyone who is still interested in reading this fic that I have NOT abandoned it and that the next chapter is more than halfway done. I know it's been probably over a month since I updated anything and I am truly sorry about that. Please know that I appreciate all the wonderful reviews and emails I am still getting. I will try to update this weekend because honestly, I am just as anxious as you all are again, I'm sorry for the wait and hopefully most of you are still with me Much love!! :-D

Pixiee


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Holy cow, it's been a while, huh? Yeah, I'm really, REALLY, sorry about this chapter taking forever :/ Life's kind of gotten in the way of writing and just everything in general. I made this chapter extra long and I hope that ya'll are still with me. Please remember that I've been a bit out of practice so don't expect too much (LOL).

**Special Thanks: **Goes out to my amazing friend and Beta, Kelly! She's stuck with me and listened to me blubbering like a baby on many occasions, and this chapter like many of the others, would not have happened if it had not been for her pushing me to get it together. Not to mention how awesome she makes me sound when she sprinkles her magic dust on my writing I love ya!

Just an **FYI, **the S-U-P-E-R-N-A-T-U-R-A-L is meant to be a break in the chapter... is being weird and wouldn't let me use my usual SNSNSNSNSN... anywho...on with the reading!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"Where is he?" Dean said stomping into the living room.

Bobby looked up from his notes, confusion written all over his face.

"Where is who? Is everything alright with Haley?" he asked eyeing Sam as he walked up behind a very angry looking Dean.

"Nick, where the hell is Nick?" Dean yelled, slamming into the kitchen, Sam trailing nervously behind him.

"Dean, you need to calm down, man," Sam said, trying to placate the older Winchester. He was pissed some punk ass had laid a hand on his sister, but one of them had to remain calm and it sure as hell wasn't going to be Dean. When it came to someone causing his siblings harm, Dean was like a wild bull on a rampage—all he saw was red.

"Calm down? Sam, that piece of crap left bruises on her arms!" Dean said, letting out a small growl.

Just then Bobby entered the kitchen, looking worried and confused. "What the hell is goin' on?" he asked, slightly frustrated with both Winchesters. Why couldn't they ever just _tell _him what was going on instead of him trying to pry it out. "Will one of you mind tellin' me why you're bulldozin' through my house?"

Dean glared at Bobby, his fist clenching tightly beside him.

"Where is Nick?" Dean asked again.

Bobby looked between Sam and Dean, before settling his gaze on Dean. "He and Wayne went into town to pick up some supplies for the hunt. Now will ya please tell me what the hell is goin' on with you idigits?"

Sam opened his mouth to explain but was cut off by a breathless Haley running into the kitchen.

"Nothing, nothing's going on," she said, stepping in front of a flustered Bobby. "Everything's fine, Bobby. You know how dramatic Dean can get sometimes." She looked over at her older brother nervously. "What happened was just a misunderstanding; nothing to get bent out of shape over," Haley added softly.

Bobby eyed all three Winchesters warily before settling back on Haley. "You sure?"

"Hal—."

"Dean, STOP!" she said loudly, turning to face him. "Please, just drop it. I don't want to make a big deal out of this. Let's just help them with this hunt so we don't have to see them ever again. Please. I promise to stay away from him," she said, giving Dean her best puppy dog eyes.

Dean held Haley's gaze for another long second before walking away from her and out of the kitchen, without muttering a single word.

"Dea—."

"Hay, let him cool off," Sam said, pulling her back.

"I should've kept my mouth shut," she said, slumping over the counter.

"Kept your mouth shut about what, exactly?" Bobby asked, determined to get the whole story. "And don't say 'nothing'. _Nothing _doesn't piss Dean off like that," he said, pointing to the door Dean had stormed out of.

Haley sighed, and held her arms out.

"Nick and I had a small disagreement." She said softly, avoiding Sam's gaze.

Bobby examined the bruised limbs carefully, trying to keep his own anger in check. Haley was his family, and no one hurt his family; especially not under his own roof.

"I'll take care of it," he said simply, before walking out of the room as well.

Haley straightened up and watched Bobby walk out, leaving her with Sam. He was unusually quiet.

"Are you pissed at me too?" she asked quietly, pulling out a stool and slumping down on it.

"It's not you we're mad at, Haley," Sam said, standing next to her and wrapping an arm around her slumped shoulders.

"I shouldn't have said anything," she muttered again, leaning into Sam's body. "I knew you guys would react like this."

Sam smiled. "It's a natural reaction, you know. We can't really control it."

Haley huffed. "Yes, you can."

Sam shrugged. "Not as much as you think."

"Well you could've fooled me." She scoffed. "You were all cool, calm, and collected, trying to rein in Dean's big brother wrath." She smiled playfully.

Sam chuckled.

"Yeah well, I guess acting class paid off then, huh?" he smiled softly. "I took a class my first semester; it was Jess's idea."

Haley reached around Sam and gave him a big hug. Even if he didn't admit it; she knew talking about Jess still hurt him.

"Sorry for the drama."

Sam shrugged. "No need to apologize Hay," he said honestly, "And don't let this stop you from coming to us. I don't care what it is, you talk to us! Let me worry about slowing Dean down," he added softly.

"Who'll slow you down?" she asked, a small smile adorning her face.

Sam scoffed, "Please, I'm as slow as we'll get, so you better get used to it."

Haley rolled her eyes and released her hold on Sam.

"I should probably go talk to Dean…" she sighed, sliding off the stool.

"Maybe you should give him a couple more minutes. You know how he gets," Sam suggested.

"Yeah, I guess" she agreed reluctantly. "I should probably get started on dinner and those brownies I promised," she said, remembering the plans she had before the whole Nick incident happened.

"We can order pizza or something Hay, you don't have to cook, ya know," Sam said, watching her walk to the fridge.

Haley shrugged. "I know, but I want to. It'll help me clear my head and I like cooking, so it's a win-win situation." She smiled, holding up two types of meat. "Chicken or Steak?" she asked, waving them both around.

"Well, we just had steak, so chicken," he said, smiling.

"Awesome, I'll get to it then. I'll call you when it's ready," she said, setting the chicken down and pulling the rest of the ingredients out of the fridge.

"You want some help?"

Haley shook her head. "Nope, I got this Sammy. You go do whatever it is you guys were doing before all this drama. I'll be fine," she said, prepping the chicken.

Sam eyed his sister warily for a few seconds before nodding and walking out. "Call if you need anything."

"Yeah, that's kind of what got us in this mess in the first place," she said more to herself.

She had to admit, telling Sam and Dean hadn't been the smartest idea she'd had, but in her defense, it had been an ingrained response. Besides, she'd much rather deal with Dean being pissed at the person who hurt her, then deal with Dean being pissed at her for keeping something from him. It never ended well when he figured shit out.

Sighing, Haley quickly got to work. It was nearing 7:00 and she wanted to have dinner ready by at least 8:00. She got the chicken marinated and set aside so it could soak for a few minutes while she swiftly chopped up some broccoli and threw it in a pot of boiling water, then got started on the mashed potatoes and gravy. The brownies would have to wait a little longer.

**S-U-P-E-R-N-A-T-U-R-A-L**

"You should talk to her; let her know you're not pissed," Sam said clicking through a few windows on his laptop.

"I am pissed," Dean said, flipping aimlessly through one of Bobby's old books.

Sam rolled his eyes.

"Fine, but you're pissed at Nick, not at Haley. How about you let her know that?" he said, annoyance clear in his voice. "She's in there probably wanting to apologize to you and there is nothing for her to apologize about. I get that you're pissed at Nick; I'm not exactly happy about the whole situation either, but we have bigger shit to deal with right now," he added calmly. "Whatever it is you're stewing about right now, let it go. We'll deal with this hunt then we'll deal with Nick."

Just then Bobby walked into the den, fresh out of the shower.

"Smells good down here," he said, taking a seat in his chair.

Sam smiled. "Haley's going the whole nine yards with this dinner."

"It's been a while since I had a _good _home cooked meal. What's that little lady got cookin' in there?" he asked, sliding his old baseball cap back on.

"Chicken as far as I know; she won't let me in so I can't tell you more than that."

"Well, if the smell's anything to go by, it'll be one heck of a meal."

Sam agreed.

"She's a good cook, even if she doesn't get to do it much."

"She had a good teacher, I reckon." Bobby said, glancing at a very silent Dean.

Sam followed Bobby's gaze and nodded. "Yeah, she did."

Just then, the front door swung open and Wayne and Nick strode in carrying a few paper bags.

"Smells amazing in here," Wayne said, sniffing the air. "Whatcha got cookin' Bobby?"

Dean looked up at the sound of Wayne's voice and stood up; his fiery gaze locked on Nick.

"Dean," Sam said, standing up just as quickly. "Come on man, I think Hay might need some help setting the table."

Nick locked his own eyes with Dean for about a second before he had to look away. If looks could kill, he'd be dead and buried, for sure.

"If I see you _anywhere _near my sister, I will break you. If you _ever _lay another hand on my sister, I will _kill_ you. Got it?" Dean growled angrily.

Wayne looked between Dean and his son in confusion.

"Nick, wha—?"

"Got it," Nick spoke, softly.

Dean moved his eyes up to Wayne and gave him a silent warning to watch his son before heading for the kitchen; Sam leading the way.

**S-U-P-E-R-N-A-T-U-R-A-L**

Haley pulled the brownies out of the oven and set the hot pan on the counter. She moved across the kitchen towards the fridge in search of the chocolate frosting they'd bought; singing along to a song on the radio as she did so, completely unaware of her audience.

_Can't stay at home,  
Can't stay at school.  
Old folks say,  
'You poor little fool'. _

_Down the street,  
I'm the girl next door.  
I'm the fox you've been waiting for._

_Hello Daddy,  
Hello Mom,  
I'm your ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-cherry bomb.  
Hello world,  
I'm your wild girl.  
I'm your ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-cherry bomb._

Finding what she was looking for, Haley shut the fridge and made her way back to the stove, setting the frosting down on the counter and stirring the mashed potatoes and the gravy one last time before turning the stove off. She still had to frost the brownies and set the table before they could eat.

Remembering a new set of dishes she'd seen last time they'd been at Bobby's, Haley turned on her heals to go get them but stopped in mid-turn when she spotted both Sam and Dean watching her, amusement clear on their faces.

"Uh… how um, how long have you guys uh, been there?" she stuttered, her cheeks flushing a bright red.

Sam had a goofy grin on his face and moved towards her.

"Long enough." He chuckled.

Haley looked down embarrassed, twirling a stray thread hanging from her shirt.

Dean cleared his throat and walked over to the radio Haley had playing. He eyed it for a second before shutting it off.

"So, The Runaways, huh?" He said, slightly amused.

Haley looked up to see the playful smirk on his face and relaxed.

"Joan Jett kicks ass, what can I say." She shrugged.

"Uh huh… "

Haley rolled her eyes. "Whatever, how about you make yourself useful and go get me the box of dishes I saw down in the basement," she said, pushing Dean towards the stairs. "Hurry, before the food gets cold."

"Seriously?" he pouted. "Why do I have to go down there? Sam's the one who wanted to come in here to "help"." Dean whined playfully as disappeared down the stairs.

Haley rolled her eyes again and turned towards a chuckling Sam.

"And you, you can help me put frosting on the brownies. It's the only thing left to do; then we can eat!" she said, smiling brightly.

Sam nodded and walked over to the spot she had pointed him to. "Everything looks and smells amazing Haley," he said, looking at all the pots and pans she had filled with food.

Haley blushed. "I hope it tastes just as good."

"Where do you want these?" Dean said, walking back into the kitchen; a box of new dishes in arms.

"Here, I'll wash them then we can set the table," she said quickly pulling the blue and black dishes from the box and dunking them into soapy water. "I wash, you dry," Haley instructed, handing Dean the dry wash towel.

**S-U-P-E-R-N-A-T-U-R-A-L**

"This looks awesome!" Dean said, looking at the set table in awe.

Haley shrugged. "Hopefully it's as good as it looks."

"I'll go get the others," Sam said, ignoring Dean's not so subtle remark about Bobby's friends.

"Dean—."

Dean shook his head. "We'll talk about it later Hay. Just know, I'm not mad at you kiddo. I swear," he said, patting her on the shoulder gently.

Haley nodded, a big smile suddenly appearing on her pale face. "Ok."

Dean winked and took the seat next to her, just as Sam and Bobby walked into the dining room/kitchen.

"Where're Wayne and Nick?" Dean asked coldly. He didn't really care if those two ate or not, but he figured he might as well be sort of civil, considering they were Bobby's friends and this was Bobby's house.

"They won't be staying here any longer. Wayne felt it best if he and his son got a hotel room," Bobby said surprising all three Winchesters. He glanced briefly at Haley and gave her a small playful wink. "They'll be back tomorrow to finalize everything for the hunt," he added.

Dean nodded gratefully. Bobby knew them too well.

"Kid, this looks amazing," Bobby said breaking through Dean's thoughts.

Haley beamed proudly. "Thanks Bobby. Why don't you have a seat? I'll get your plates ready," she said grabbing Sam and Dean's first then hers and Bobby's.

She filled all four plates with a lime and pepper marinated chicken breast, mashed potatoes and gravy, and broccoli and cheddar cheese and set them back on the table.

"Bon Apetite." Haley smirked, digging into her meal.

As she watched her two brothers and "uncle" Bobby dig into their food like ravenous animals that hadn't eaten in weeks, she laughed softly to herself. For the first time in a long time, she felt a true sense of family and belonging. She felt truly at home. And it had nothing to do with being in the familiar setting of Bobby's house and _everything_ to do with the people she was with. Sure, her family was as dysfunctional as they come, but that didn't matter. What mattered was the fact that they were all hers. No demon or teenaged asshole would ever change that or come between them. And that's all she really needed. With the love and protection of her family, they could take on the world.

"Hay…"

"Huh?"

"Where'd you go kiddo? I've been calling you for the last five minutes." Dean said, frowning. "You ok?"

Haley blushed, "Yeah, yeah, sorry. Just thinking," she said, taking another forkful of food.

"A penny for your thoughts?"

Haley looked over at Sam and smiled. "It's nothing important; I swear," she assured.

"So you won't mind sharing then," Bobby chipped in.

Haley sighed. Seriously, three against one was _so _not fair.

"I was just thinking about family." She shrugged. "We don't get to have these family dinners very often and… I dunno, I kind of like it," she muttered softly.

All three men's faces softened at her admission.

"I kind of like it too," Bobby said, gruffly.

Haley smiled.

"Same here kid," Dean added. "It's nice not having to eat a meal from a Styrofoam plate." He smirked.

"Or from a random roadside diner," Sam added, making a disgusted face. No one hated roadside diners more than Sam. Those places just weren't sanitary.

"Thank you for puttin' all this stuff together kiddo. It's been a long time since I've had a decent home cooked meal," Bobby said, cleaning up his plate.

Sam frowned.

"You cook all the time," he pointed out.

Bobby scoffed. "Yeah, but it don't taste like this."

Haley shook her head in amusement.

"Yeah well, you're welcome. And no worries, I'll leave you a few recipes before we take off. If you can follow recipes to make herbal remedies and such, you can sure as hell follow recipes to make food."

"This gut will appreciate it," he said, patting his stomach playfully.

Dean rolled his eyes.

"Seriously, Bobby?"

"Anyway, how about I take those plates? Don't we have work to do before tomorrow?" Haley said, interrupting Bobby's and Dean's bantering. Those two could banter all night if they were allowed the chance.

"Not much work left to do. We've pretty much got everything covered; now we just gotta make it into the nest undetected and take'em out," Dean said, handing his plate to Haley.

"Is that all?" she quirked an eyebrow. "Don't vampires have super hearing or something?"

"Among other things," Bobby said nonchalantly, getting up to leave the kitchen.

Haley gaped at the man, eyes a bit wide. These were vampires they were talking about; like super charged humans with super hearing and smell, not to mention speed. Why weren't we freaking out about this?

"Ok wait, so…what's our back up plan? I mean these vamps could rip our heads off faster then we can scream. What if these vamps get the drop on us?" she asked, concerned. "Is Wayne even sure that there are only four left in the nest? What if they missed some?" she asked, looking to Dean and Sam for some sort of answer; they never went into hunts half assed.

Bobby adjusted his baseball cap and took a seat at the table again.

"Wayne is a hunter, Haley. He's been hunting longer then Dean's been alive; he wouldn't go into a hunt half assed, especially not one that hit so close to home. 'Sides, there're four vamps and six hunters. Ain't nothing we can't handle," he assured, looking to Dean and Sam for some backup.

"Bobby's right Hay, this isn't something we can't handle," Dean said, patting her on the back, gently. "We've dealt with bigger and scarier."

"I know we can handle it guys. I just… hunts don't always pan out how we want them too; what if something happens, what if—"

"Nothing's gonna happen to you as long as—"

"You and Sammy are around, I know, I know," Haley sighed. That line could start to get old real soon. "But that doesn't mean something can't happen to_ you_!" she argued. "I know shit happens, but I'd feel more comfortable if we had a backup plan."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Fine, our backup plan is that you stick to Sam and I like flies on dookie," he said grinning.

Haley rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Whatever. What time are we leaving tomorrow? Is this a daytime hunt or are we going in at night?" she asked, folding her arms across her chest.

"We should move in at noon. Vampires can walk in sunlight but they avoid it at all cost; it hurts like a bitch. If we go when the sun's the strongest, we can probably avoid them making a run for it," Sam explained casually.

"Ok, sounds good then," Haley said softly as she stood up swiftly. "I'm gonna turn in, maybe watch some TV," she said glancing down at Sam and Dean. "I'll see ya'll later. Don't stay up too late." She added quickly before she walked through the kitchen door.

Sam frowned and followed quickly behind her.

"Haley, wait!" he said, catching her as she was disappearing up the stairs.

Haley stopped halfway up and turned to face Sam. "What's up?"

"You ok?"

Haley cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" she asked, confused.

"You just, you seem upset." He shrugged, climbing up a few stairs. "If you don't want to do this hunt—"

"Sam, no." she said, interrupting her brother. "No, I wanna do it. I just figured the conversation was over…didn't mean to be rude."

Sam chuckled, "No, no, we were done. I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

Haley smiled. "I'm good Sam, just ready for bed. Don't be up long, ok. I love you." She said, hugging him quickly, before running up the remaining steps and disappearing around the corner.

**S-U-P-E-R-N-A-T-U-R-A-L**

The next day, Bobby, Sam and Dean met with Wayne and Nick bright and early to discuss their plan.

"Bobby, how ya doin?" Wayne asked, eyeing Dean and Sam warily.

"Good, you two ready for this?" Bobby asked, going straight to business.

"You bet we are. Been waitin' for this day too damn long," Wayne said, glancing at his son, who stood beside him quietly.

"Bet you have," Dean muttered. "So Bobby, Sam, and I think we should hit the nest from all four sides; give them the least possible chance to haul ass," he said, pulling a chair close and straddling it. "Unless you two have another idea."

Wayne shook his head.

"Nah, it'd probably be best to sneak up on'em. I want this taken care of once and for all," he said, a small frown appearing on his face. "We all set to go?"

"Ready when you are." Dean said.

"What about your sister?" Nick asked, keeping his eyes cast down towards his feet.

Dean quirked an eyebrow.

"What about her?"

"Is she staying back?" Nick asked, this time bringing his eyes up to meet Dean's.

"No, I'm not staying back," Haley said, walking into the room. "I'm ready to go, when you guys are," she said, standing beside Sam.

"Well alright then, let's go hunt ourselves some vamps," Bobby said, slinging his duffle bag over his shoulder.

**S-U-P-E-R-N-A-T-U-R-A-L**

"Alright, coast looks clear. Bobby'll take the right side of the house, Nick and I'll take the front, Sam'll take the left side, and Dean and Haley'll take the back," Wayne designated quietly, making sure everyone agreed. "We go in as soon as we find an opening, provided no one comes out to greet us first."

"Ya'll need to keep you're eyes and ears open. It sounds quiet in there now, but don't forget these bastards can hear from miles away, so don't be surprised if they meet us halfway," Bobby added, tucking the 9 mm under his shirt. Guns didn't kill the bastards, but if by any chance they managed to dislodge the machete from his hands, he'd plug them full of holes.

"Joy." Haley muttered softly, moving her own machete around, trying to get a feel for it. She wasn't used to handling knives this big.

Dean smirked, "You don't have to worry. You just remember to stick by me and I'll take care of the rest." He said, closing the trunk as quietly as he could.

Haley rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, can we just get this done so we can leave?" she said, annoyed at being coddled.

"Stay alert, boys." Bobby said, looking at Sam and Dean.

"Let's go kill us some vamps." Nick said happily. "Stick close to your bro Haley." He winked before splitting from the group with his dad.

Haley clenched her teeth, wishing like hell she could bust his head open. That kid was getting on her freaking nerves with his stupid macho crap. When this is over, she is going to personally make sure _he _knows her job.

"Haley, come on, head in the game." Dean scolded quietly.

"You good?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, sorry. Be careful."

Sam nodded and split off from them, heading to his designated area.

"Come on, stay behind me." Dean said, pulling her along.

The house seemed quiet, too quiet even. They hadn't hunted many vampires in their lives but the times they'd had, it sure as hell hadn't been this easy. Vampires were some of the most dangerous bastards they'd been up against just cause of their crazy ability to hear shit from miles away, and not to mention their inhuman speed. If you didn't know they were coming at you, you'd—

"Haley!"

_Crap._

Haley found herself pinned up against the cabin within seconds of hearing her name being called, then suddenly dropping to the cold, harsh ground.

Dean pulled the vampire off, knocked it on its ass with a hard blow to the head and before it could register it was on the ground, he brought the axe down across the things neck, severing its head from its body; killing it instantly.

"You ok? Did it get you?" he asked, pulling her up swiftly.

"No, no, I'm good." She said, a little breathless.

He eyed her a few seconds before grabbing her arm and pulling her to the back of the house.

"Come on, it's go time." He said, turning the corner and coming to a stop. The back door was already down, meaning Sam or Bobby had busted it down.

"Stay close!" Dean warned once before heading to opened door.

He stopped, being met by a very pissed off vamp. Dean clenched his fist and slammed it into the vampires face, full force. The vampire stumbled but quickly caught its feet and flung Dean through the door like a rag doll.

Haley pulled her gun and aimed it at the vampires back; she would only have one chance at this. The bullet would frazzle it long enough for her to run up behind it and cut its head off.

She saw Dean struggling to get up behind the vampire and without a second guess, she pulled the trigger, heard the vampire growl angrily, and ran full force towards it, her machete held high and ready to strike. Everything happened in a blur as she brought the machete down, felt the resistance of the blade meeting bone, and then she heard the hallow _thump_ the headless body made as it hit the floor.

"A little help here!"

Haley didn't get a chance to fully take in what had happened when Bobby's strained voice broke through her muddled brain.

She looked up in time to see Bobby making quick work of a female vampire and Sam and Dean working over another.

"Where are Wayne and Nick?" Haley yelled, running up beside Bobby.

"Upstairs!" Bobby answered breathlessly. "Damn bastards had visitors."

Haley nodded and took off up the stairs, ignoring Dean's angry command to stay downstairs.

She rounded the corner in the hallway and quickly met with another angry female vamp.

"Morning sunshine." Haley said, a fake smile plastered on her face.

The vampire growled low in her chest and sprang towards Haley. Haley, already aware of the vamps next move stepped aside and rounded quickly, meeting the vampire with swift kick to the chest.

"Ok, definitely not a good morning." Haley muttered, kicking the vampire in the head once more before bringing the machete high above her head and then down with all her strength.

This vampire fought death, its body twitching a few times before it settled. Haley gagged, fully aware of the small specks of blood that had splattered across her chest and face. She was going to have to bath in boiling water when she got back to Bobby's place.

"Dad!"

Haley looked up in time to see Nick pulling a second vampire off his Dad's back. Wayne had one pinned up against the wall, blood pouring out of every inch of its face.

"Dad, kill it!" Nick yelled, fighting off his own vampire.

Haley wiped the bloody blade clumsily across the vampire's shirt and pushed herself to her feet. Who knew killing vampires could be so tiring?

Breathlessly, she pushed herself forward and made her way over to Wayne and his charge.

"Wayne…"

Wayne spared her a quick glance then let the vampire drop to the floor.

"Bastard killed my wife." He said, his voice quivering with emotion.

Haley frowned, knowing how hard it must be to have the thing responsible for killing his loved one right there in front of him. Killing the vamp was not going to bring his wife back and no matter how painful and bloody he made this vampires death; it was never going to fill the hole he carried around in his chest.

"End it Wayne." she said, throwing a quick glance over her shoulder. "I've got Nick, you end this." she said, running to help Nick a few feet behind them.

Nick was getting tired; therefore his moves were getting sloppy. The vampire had him pinned against the floor on his stomach, his arms pulled back behind him.

"Sonuva—"

"Lights out, fangy." Haley said, bringing her blade down swiftly, giving the vampire no time to react. The head hit the floor beside Nick with a loud _thud, _quickly followed by the body.

Nick gasped, taking in oxygen he'd just been deprived of.

"You ok?" Haley asked, panting hard. She really needed to sit down for a minute.

Nick remained silent, but nodded his response.

Behind them they could hear Wayne's blade cutting through flesh and hitting the floorboards underneath the body.

"S'it all of'em?" Nick asked, breathlessly.

"Better be." Haley said, glaring at him. Hadn't they said four vampires?

"Dad?"

"Yeah, m'ok." Wayne said, coming up beside them.

Haley stood up and waited a few seconds for the room to stop spinning. The adrenaline that had been pumping through her body had definitely left the building and left her feeling like crap.

"You ok kid?" Wayne asked, eyeing Haley with concern.

Haley nodded.

"M'good." She said, turning towards the stairs. She had to make sure Sam, Dean, and Bobby were ok.

She got to the end of the hallway when she heard Dean cursing up a storm.

"M'over here." She called out, leaning back against the wall. If he could swear like that, he was definitely ok.

Within seconds Dean, Sam, and Bobby were crowding her, each one splattered randomly with vamp blood.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Dean yelled, holding her face between his two hands. "I told you to stick by me, not to fucking go off on your own."

"I'm fine! Quit shaking me!" Haley said, trying to pull out of his hold.

"Are you hurt?" he asked, smearing some of the blood on her cheek.

"Ew, and no, I'm fine. I can fight you know."

"Jesus, you're gonna be the death of me." He muttered, pulling back a little but still crowding her.

"You guys ok?" She asked, already trying to assess the damage.

"We're fine. Where are Wayne and Nick?" Sam asked, looking around the open room.

"In the back room." She said, pushing away from the wall. "They're fine; a few bruises on Nick maybe, but he'll live." She said, trying to hide the smirk. She wanted to hear Mr. Macho pants talk shit now.

**S-U-P-E-R-N-A-T-U-R-A-L**

"Well, that was fun." Dean said, pulling into Bobby's gravel driveway.

"Yeah, oodles." Haley said, rolling her eyes. She wasn't going to complain if they never had to deal with those fangy bastards again; unless of course, they looked and acted like Edward Cullen. Because seriously, who didn't want a sparkly, charming, sexy, protective vampire swooning over you?

"Hello, you in there?"

"Huh?"

"Where'd you go?" Sam asked, smirking.

Haley blushed.

"Nowhere, sorry." She said, noticing that Dean was no longer in the car. "So uh, what's the plan for the rest of the day?" she asked, sliding across the backseat towards the door.

Sam quirked an eyebrow questioningly. "You sure you're ok?"

"Yes Sam, I'm fine. Or I will be when I take a shower, anyway." She said, making a face. "Killing vampires is so gross."

Sam chuckled. "Yeah, cause killing anything else is so much better."

Haley shrugged.

"Ghost are relatively clean, if you don't have to dig their bones up, that is."

"Get inside." Sam said, shoving her forward, playfully.

* * *

So, what'd ya'll think? Drop me a message and let me know! Much love to you all!

Pixiee


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **I'm alive! I know it's been a long time since I've updated and I apologize for that, but it really couldn't be helped. RL had kicked my bum every which way and I'm slowly starting to get my self together. Anyway, my thanks go out to those of you who have continued to read my fics and left me such wonderful reviews and sent me such awesome e-mails. This chapter was a long time coming and I hope that ya'll like it. I'm a little rusty so please stick with me! I'll get my groove back :)

Enjoy!

* * *

"God, I've never been so happy to take a shower in my life! There has _got _to be an easier way to cut vampires heads off; the whole blood splatter thing is just… ew," Haley said, shuddering as she pictured it in her mind.

Dean smirked. "Sorry kiddo, unless you wanna give a vampire the second it needs to cut _your _head off, I think you can manage a few splatters here and there," he said, surfing through the channels on Bobby's TV.

Haley sighed and plopped herself on the small loveseat. "Where's Sam?"

"Takin' a shower," he said, settling for Ghost Hunters, on the SciFi channel.

"You are not really gonna watch this, are you?" Haley scoffed. She couldn't stand this show. All that fancy equipment they used to "catch ghost" was useless; it only served to glamorize the job, which seriously, was not glamorous at all. She would bet her freaking life that these guys wouldn't last a second if they tagged along with the Winchesters. Debunking my ass; more like "let's pretend we hunt ghosts and get rich'.

Dean shrugged. "What? It's funny. That skinny dude almost shit himself on an episode I caught once. They were in some jail or somethin'; dude came running out and screamin' like a banshee. Funny shit."

Haley rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, anyway, I'm hungry."

Dean leaned back against the couch and slid down enough to be able to rest his feet on the coffee table.

"There's left ove—"

"I don't want that," Haley said, cutting him off. "Can we get pizza or something? Maybe even go to the city or whatever? We haven't been there in forever," she suggested, mustering up her best puppy dog eyes.

"You wanna go to the city, for pizza?" he asked, slightly taken aback. Hadn't she been the last to complain about takeout and greasy food?

"It doesn't have to be pizza. It's the city Dean, there's gotta be like a million places to eat at," she said, getting off the couch and grabbing one of Bobby's yellow pages, before plopping down in her seat again. "Look, Johnny's Beef! We can go here if ya'll don't want pizza." She said, pointing the list out to Dean. "Or we—"

"Yeah, yeah, ok, I get it. We can run it by Sam and Bobby, see what they want," he said, eyeing Haley warily. "You sure you want to go to the city and not just grab something in town?"

Haley noticed Dean's hesitance and took it for him not wanting to go out.

"Dean, we don't have to go if you don't want to. I can whip something up real quick or we can head down to the small diner," she said, closing the yellow pages book and setting it on the side table. "I just figured we could do something a little… different? Fun maybe?" she shrugged. "Anyway, whatever you decide is fine."

Dean regarded Haley a few seconds then quickly made up his mind. She was right. They had a crap ass day today, heading down to the city and just hanging out sounded kind of awesome.

Smiling, he turned his attention back to the TV. "I've been craving some pizza lately," he said. "Maybe some Gelato too."

Haley smiled big.

"Yes! Okay, I'm gonna go find Bobby," she said, getting off the couch again.

"He was out in the shed last time I saw him," Dean called over his shoulder.

* * *

"Bobby, you sure you don't wanna come out with us? We're just gonna grab some food and head back." Haley said, trying to convince the older hunter to accompany them. It didn't feel right leaving him behind.

"Nah, you youngins head on out and have some fun. I got some business I gotta take care of here." He said, motioning to a stack of books. "Now go on, get. Ya can still miss traffic if you head out now."

"Bobb—"

"Kid, I ain't up for all that city business anymore." He said, cutting Haley off. "Don't stay out late, and watch your brothers. Ya hear?" he said, gently shoving her out the door. "Go on now, 'fore Dean goes mad in that car."

Haley smiled and made her way down the stairs reluctantly. "See ya in a bit Bobby."

* * *

"So what's it gonna be? Pizza, Italian beefs, burgers, Chinese, wings?" Dean asked, eyeing all the food options they walked by.

"Wings sound pretty awesome," Sam said, looking at the Buffalo Wild Wings across the street.

Haley shrugged. "I'm down for some wings too."

"Alright then, wings it is," Dean said, gently shoving Haley in the direction of the bar and grill.

"I can walk you know," she huffed, rolling her eyes at him.

Dean shrugged and walked past her, reaching the doors first and holding it open for her and Sam.

The place wasn't completely packed but it was busy enough. Dean eyed the place and the patrons carefully, instinctively taking note of who could cause problems as well as where all the exits were located.

Within seconds of walking in, Sam was approached by one of the waiters. The guy, probably in his mid to late teens, eyed all three of them briefly, before asking if they were a party of three.

Sam nodded, offering the young man a smile.

"Would you like to sit at the bar or—"

"The bar's fine," Dean said, cutting the guy off.

The waiter clears his voice before waving the three towards the back of the establishment.

"Your server will be with you shortly. You'll need your IDs out, since you're sitting back here. Enjoy," he said, laying out the menus and shuffling away quickly.

"Odd kid," Dean said, picking up his menu.

"Leave him alone Dean," Haley scolded lightly, quickly pulling out her ID that declared she was 21.

Dean rolled his eyes.

"S'not like he heard m—"

"Afternoon, my name's Annabelle; I'll be your server today," The cheery brunette said, interrupting Dean. "Would you mind if I saw your IDs? It's procedure." She shrugged, blushing as she made eye contact with both Winchesters.

"Not a problem," Dean said, handing his over; Sam and Haley following suit.

"Thank you." She blushed, handing the IDs back. "So, can I start ya'll of with something to drink?"

"I'll take a Heineken, thanks," Dean said, giving her a quick wink.

Haley sighed, ready to gag.

"How about you darlin'?" Annabelle asked Sam.

Sam smiled sweetly. "I'll take a coke."

"Sure thing. And what can I get for you?" she asked Haley, not taking her eyes off Sam and Dean.

Haley sighed a bit dramatically, but decided to keep her smartass comments to herself, no use in ruining the day already.

"Um, I'll have an iced tea with a lemon, please. Oh and can I get a few packets of sugar too?"

"Mmhm, sure, be right out," Annabelle said, shuffling away quickly, throwing a few more glances over her shoulder.

"I think the girls hot for you Sammy," Dean chuckled, looking through the menu. "Don't know why though; clearly I'm the hot one in this family." He smirked.

"Hey, I resent that!" Haley scoffed indigently.

Dean shrugged carelessly. "You're not allowed to look hot. Ever."

"Oh that's so typical. You do know that ignoring the fact that I have boobs—"

"Oh come on dude, gross," Dean whined.

"— and that men notice, is _not _going to make men stop noticing, right?" Haley continued like she hadn't heard Dean whine.

"We're not ignoring the fact that you've grown up Haley; we know you aren't a kid anymore, but you gotta understand, we're your brothers and—"

"Alright, here we are, one Heineken, one coke, and one iced tea with a lemon." Annabelle said, setting the drinks in front of the Winchesters. "Are ya'll ready to order yet or do you need a couple more minutes?" she asked, pulling out her notepad.

Sam glanced at both his siblings before looking up at Annabelle.

"I think we're ready." He said, choosing to go first. He smiled as he gave her his order for a salad.

"Typical," Dean scoffed. Sam merely just rolled his eyes in reply.

When Annabelle turned to Haley to take her order, she rattled off a long list of wings with various sauces to go with. She saw Dean's amused stare and she shrugged sheepishly. "What? I'm hungry."

"Clearly," Dean chuckled before he gave the waitress his order.

"Great, I'll put your orders in; it'll be just a couple of minutes," she said, walking away happily.

"The girl sure does love her job," Haley commented dryly, taking a sip of her drink.

"What, the girl can't like her job?" Sam asked, smirking.

"Not when you have to clean up after people! I mean come on, they have to clean up after Dean for god sakes!" she said, pointing at the older Winchester, who frowned. "What? Come on Dean, you know you're not the cleanest eater."

"Like you can talk, Miss 'I like to wear my food'."

"I'm younger."

"You're fifteen."

"Whatev—"

"Ok, enough. You're both pigs when you eat; just be happy you're not me. I'm the one that has to be seen with the both of you," he said, trying to hold in his laughter.

Dean and Haley both glared at him.

"Oh you think you're funny, huh Sasquatch?"

"I think I'm adorable," Sam smiled, taking a sip of his coke.

* * *

"Oh dude, I'm stuffed!" Dean said, stretching out. He'd had his twelve wings plus three of Haley's _and _half of her wedges. He was sure his bellybutton was going to go from an inie to an outie any second now.

"Mmhm, but that was delicious! I wonder if there are Buffalo Wild Wings everywhere. I haven't seen one anywhere but here," Haley said, patting her full belly.

"Looks like there are some in a few other states but it's not a huge branch," Sam said, reading through the list of locations on the back of the menu.

"That sucks, we should definitely eat at this place when we get a chance though; it's awesome!"

"Agreed," Dean said, chugging the last few sips of his third beer.

"Can I interest you guys in some dessert?" Annabelle asked, walking up quietly.

"Nah, I think we're good sweetheart. Can I get the check please?" he said, smiling at the girls very pronounced blush.

"Um, yeah, yeah sure." Annabelle stuttered out as she walked away to retrieve the bill.

Haley rolled her eyes.

"She acts like she's never had a guy look at her before."

"She's probably never had a guy as hot and awesome as me look at her," Dean said, smirking proudly.

"You're so full of yourself. You do know you're not all that special right? There are plenty of guys out there who are _way _better looking than you," she said, matter of fact.

"Name one."

"Robert Pattinson. You can't beat him Dean. The man is sex on legs, literally," Haley said, letting out a dreamy sigh. "His accent and his eyes… _God, _his eyes!"

Dean and Sam both made a disgusted face.

"Ok, alright, enough. That's enough TV for you." Sam said, covering his ears.

Haley shrugged. "That's fine with me; Robert Pattinson is too great for the small screen, so I won't miss anything."

"I take it you're Team Edward then?"

All three Winchesters looked up, noticing their waitress, a big smile on her face.

Haley smiled. "Most definitely. You?"

Annabelle smirked. "Team Jacob. He's warm and has abs that can grate cheese."

Haley scoffed playfully. "He's a fleabag, and I would rather be bitten on the neck by a vampire than humped on the leg by a mutt any day; abs or not."

"Touché," Annabelle said, setting the bill down on the table.

"What the…" Dean trailed off.

Annabelle glanced up at Sam and Dean, chuckling at their confused expressions.

"Sorry, big Twilight fan." She blushed.

"Don't worry about them; they don't know anything about this stuff," Haley said, waving her brothers off.

"Most men don't. Have you seen the new movie yet?" she asked excitedly.

"Nah, we've been kind of busy. I know it's been out for a while so I'm probably better off just waiting for it to come out on DVD." Haley shrugged.

"I recommend you see it on the big screen. You'll definitely appreciate Edward on the big screen. There's a small theater about three blocks down from here that is still playing it, if you're interested," she said happily. "Oh, sorry about that," she said, just noticing Dean's outstretched hand. "I'll be back with your card."

"What the hell were you two just going on about? Vampire bites, abs that grate cheese, and dogs humping legs?" Dean asked, a bit mortified.

Haley burst out laughing.

"Calm down Dean, we were talking about Twilight. Remember those books I got the other day?"

"Yeah."

"That's what the books are about. It's a love story; very Romeo and Juliet-ish. Edward is a 108 year old vampire who falls in love with a human named Bella. Jacob is a werewolf who is also in love with Bella and he tries to take her from Edward but he is _so _not going to win cause for one, Bella is madly in love with Edward and decides she's gonna become a vamp too, and seriously, how can anyone compete with someone who's had about 100 years to learn how to love? Jacob's just horny. Edward is not only God's gift to women; he's also the sweetest, most protective, most caring, thoughtful boyfriend _ever!_" Haley explained enthusiastically. "When and if I ever get the chance to have a boyfriend, I want him to be like Edward," she added softly.

Sam patted her arm lightly.

"You deserve no less Hay. You'll find him someday, I promise."

Haley shrugged, a sad smile appearing on her face. "I'm not holding my breath or anything, but it's nice to dream."

Dean cleared his throat. "So uh yeah, this movie… you uh, you wanna go see it?"

Haley whipped her attention to the older brother. "What?"

"This Twilight movie you're talking about," he said waving his hand aimlessly. "Do you wanna see it or not?"

"Um, well yeah but it's not something you and Sam would like to see. I can wait till it comes out on DVD, no use spending money on it." She shrugged.

Just then Annabelle walked up with Dean's card. "If you can just sign here, you'll be set," she said, handing him a pen.

Dean wrote in a generous tip and pocketed his card.

"Thank you sweetheart."

"Hope to see ya'll again," Annabelle said, turning to walk away.

"Whoa, hey, wait!" Dean called out. "That theater you mentioned, where did you say it was?"

Annabelle smiled. "When you walk out the door, make a left and walk down about three blocks; it'll be on your right hand side, you can't miss it. She's gonna love it!" she said, finally making her way towards the back.

"Dean…"

Dean grinned, pocketing his card. "Come on; I could do with some popcorn."

* * *

"Oh my God! That was epic!" Haley squealed, walking out through the theater doors. "Edward is _everything_ a girl could ever wish for in a boy! He's strong, charming, smart, sweet, protective—"

"A panzy…" Dean interrupted.

"Leave it to you to say shit like that," Haley said, rolling her eyes.

"The dude is a 107 year old virgin; even Sammy's gotten more a— ow! Dude!"

"Shut your pie hole Dean." Sam said, trying to hide his smirk.

"I'm just sayin'…"

"Well don't say. It's not nice to be jealous of people Dean," Haley said, slapping her hand across Dean's broad shoulders. "We can't all be that beautiful."

Sam burst out laughing, earning himself a death glare from the eldest Winchester.

"Dude, that was funny," he said, trying to control himself.

"Yeah, _so _funny. Ha ha."

"Whatever, you know I love you, even if you're romantically challenged," she said, cutting in front of him and wrapping her arms around him waist.

"Shit! I'm walking here!"

"And a hug-a-phobe," She added, her voice muffled by his light jacket.

Dean rolled his eyes.

"Sam, get her off of me. We're in public," he said, grabbing her arms and gently trying to pry her off.

"Hey, you're the one that can't shut up. You'd think you would've learned by now, what with all the bitch slaps you've accumulated throughout your life, man."

"Thos—"

Haley pulled away quickly; taking Dean's ringing cell phone with her.

"It's Bobby," she said, handing it to Dean and walking towards the bench a few feet away. "I'm gonna go sit."

"Stay close," Sam said quickly before turning his attention back to Dean.

Dean put the phone on speaker and held it out between himself and Sam. "Yeah?"

"_Dean, listen, I think ya'll need to head on back to my place," _Bobby said quickly, as he ruffled through some paperwork.

Sam frowned. "Bobby, what's up?"

"_I just got a heads up from an ol'buddy of mine. He was up north taking care of a demon problem. He says the bastard had a message for the Winchesters." _Bobby said gruffly.

"What message Bobby?" Sam asked, stepping closer to Dean.

"_Look, I ain't gonna talk about this over the phone. You boys grab Haley and get yer asses down here pronto," _he said, sounding a bit more anxious then he had before.

"Bobb—"

"_Dean, not over the phone."_

"We're on our way Bobby," Sam said, taking the phone from Dean's hand.

"_See ya'll in a bit,"_Bobby said, ending the call.

"What the hell do you think that was about?" Dean said, taking his phone back and pocketing it.

"Don't know, but if it's got him acting all weird like that; it can't be good," Sam said, turning to grab Haley's attention. "Hal— Dean! Where's Haley?"

Dean spun around only to find the bench Haley should be sitting in, empty.

"Sonofu—Haley!"

Both brothers quickly closed the distance between them and the bench and scanned the area around them.

Haley was gone.

**A/N 2: **So, let me have it :-) what did ya'll think?


End file.
